Después de la Guerra (After the War)
by Naty Mu
Summary: Katniss se encuentra exiliada en el distrito 12, sufriendo sola la muerte de Prim al borde de la catatonía. Pero el regreso de Peeta cambiará su disposición hacia la vida y todo lo que espera de ella en el futuro. Post-Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo.
1. El Regreso

_**I**_

_**El Regreso**_

Era una noche como tantas otras, excepto que no lo era. Empezó igual, con mi falta de interés en el tiempo y el espacio que ocupaba. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido me limitaba a existir, así que dormía donde estaba, generalmente en la sala de estar, y comía lo que me servían. Probablemente si no fuera porque Sae me preparaba la comida, tampoco me hubiera importado mucho ese detalle. Quizás debí imaginarme que las cosas serían distintas pues había ocurrido algo importante. Peeta había vuelto y, en un gesto que no hacía más que recalcar su naturaleza generosa, había plantado _Primroses_ alrededor de mi casa. En honor a mi hermana...

Debería desechar lo pensamientos que me acechan cada vez que pienso en ella, pero dejo que me hundan profundo. Revivo la escena hasta que no logro ver de las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos. En general lloraba sin moverme casi, sufriendo casi en silencio. Pero ese día se apoderó de mi una fuerza que no sentía hace tiempo. El recuerdo de esa cosa en mi habitación... esa rosa... Perdí los estribos y por primera vez desde que había vuelto _Buttercup_ sentí que reaccionaba. Lloré como no lo había hecho en días, dejando que los gritos de desesperación que llevaba acumulando brotaran de mi garganta...

Esa noche estaba cansada. Después de comer me tiré en mi sillón y no me moví de allí en horas, hasta que sucumbí al sueño. Me había acostumbrado a volver a tener pesadillas, con imágenes horribles de los acontecimientos que había vivido en los últimos dos años, pero especialmente con la muerte de Prim. Me despertaba agitada, con la piel erizada y sintiéndome completamente atrapada en mi propio cuerpo, sin poder moverme. Esta noche no fue la excepción. Soñé con ese fatídico día... los paracaídas cayendo sobre los niños del capitolio... mi hermana corriendo hacia ellos. Y esa sensación, esa horrible sensación de saber que algo espantoso va a suceder pero no puedes evitar. Trato de advertirle a Prim, pero ella, pese a verme, no logra escapar. Ese segundo se expande, haciéndose eterno pero sin permitirme moverme o ayudarla. Y luego la explosión.

Me despierto gritando, llorando, con una sensación opresiva en medio de mi pecho. No puedo dejar de ver en mi cabeza el fuego. Sólo mi garganta parece libre de movimiento, pero hasta eso es una ilusión. Grito casi como un espasmo de terror. No puedo moverme, no puedo huir, aunque tampoco sé si quiero huir...

Y entonces sucede. Hasta allí era una noche cualquiera, pero esta vez algo cambia. Grito aún, la vista nublada de lágrimas, cuando siento una silueta a mi lado. De pronto unos brazos fuertes me rodean casi completamente el torso y me levantan hacia su dueño. No veo aún, pero mi garganta se atraganta de la sorpresa. Y entonces lo escucho.

—Tranquila, ya pasó, fue sólo un sueño—Pero lo que parece un sueño es lo que está ocurriendo. Sigo aún completamente rígida, catatónica, pero las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas y mi vista se aclara. La sala está oscura, apena la luz de la luna entrando por entre las cortinas que no cerré, pero lo veo claramente. Su rostro bondadoso, su cabello claro, sus ojos azules y profundos que parecen brillar en la oscuridad.

Peeta me aprieta contra su pecho, dejándome descansar mi cabeza en él. De pronto mi cuerpo empieza a sentir una tibieza nueva, tibieza que luego se vuelve calor. Mis articulaciones parecen agradecer el cambio y mis músculos empiezan a ceder la fuerte contractura de terror. Me relajo en sus brazos y me doy cuenta que me está apretando fuerte y ya no tengo miedo.

Pasa un buen rato hasta que logro moverme un poco y mi garganta logra pronunciar algo que suene menos gutural.

—Viniste—es todo lo que logro soltarle.

No lo veo, pero lo siento sonreírme tímidamente—Te sentí gritar y supe que tenías una pesadilla. Vine a ayudarte... Es lo que solíamos hacer—me dice, sin titubear. Me sorprende que ni siquiera dude de la veracidad de este recuerdo.

—Lo recuerdas—le digo incorporándome un poco, pero lo lamento en seguida pues él me suelta del abrazo en el que me tenía atrapada y una sensación de soledad y vulnerabilidad me asalta. De pronto, me avergüenzo y me alegro que la luz esté apagada para que no vea que el color ha subido a mis mejillas. Me percato de cuánto he extrañado su cuerpo cerca del mío, especialmente en relación a las pesadillas.

Peeta no responde. El silencio de la habitación sólo es interrumpido por los apagados ruidos de la noche. Noto que está sentado a mi lado en el sillón, muy quieto, mirando en otra dirección. Miro sus manos que están apretadas contra sus rodillas, concentrado. Me doy cuenta que está refrenando alguno de esos recuerdos que le fueron cambiados en el Capitolio. Instantáneamente me siento culpable porque esté aquí conmigo, intentando ayudarme, cuando yo soy la causa de que él tenga esos ataques.

Se gira de pronto hacia mi y me mira con vehemencia—Esas noches en el tren—me dice con la boca seca. Sus ojos están algo desorbitados—Necesito que me aclares...

—Real—me apresuro a decir, sin dejarle terminar la frase. Sé que debo explicarme más—Dormíamos juntos para evitar tener pesadillas... sobre los juegos...

Su respiración se hace algo más lenta y sus manos parecen relajarse, ahora moviéndose algo frenéticamente arriba y abajo en sus muslos. Me pregunto si quiere más información sobre el significado de esa cercanía, suplicando que no me lo pida pues no me siento capaz de ponerlo en palabras.

Pero no lo hace. Se pone de pie y me mira en la oscuridad. Mi corazón da un vuelco, temiendo que se vaya a ir y me vuelva a dejar sola a merced de las pesadillas. Espero que se mueva pero no lo hace. Sólo me mira en la oscuridad, como meditando sobre algo.

—Disculpa que entrara así en tu casa—me dice de pronto. Está calmado, casi como su antiguo ser, pero algo triste—Te sentí gritar y sólo reaccioné. Ni siquiera pensé.

Mi boca se abre por la sorpresa. Y es que la idea de que se esté disculpando por venir a ayudarme me parece casi ridícula.

—Peeta, ¿de qué estás hablando? No tienes porqué disculparte... —empiezo, pero él me interrumpe.

—No, fue peligroso. Casi tengo un ataque al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y lo mucho me que recordaba viejos momentos contigo—su mirada se hace más penetrante al decirme eso—Pude haberte hecho daño y nadie podría haberte ayudado.

Al decir eso da un paso hacia atrás, casi horrorizado.

—No—me levanto de un salto. Mi cuerpo no lo agradece pues la falta de movimiento me ha dejado huella. Pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero que me deje sola. Todo lo que me dice de que puede hacerme daño no me parece importante. De alguna forma, pese a todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, sigo confiando en él. Rebusco dentro mío alguna forma de retenerlo—¿Recuerdas en el capitolio cuando te pedí que te quedaras conmigo?

Me responde asintiendo levemente. Me vuelvo a alegrar de la oscuridad pues me he vuelto a sonrojar al recordar que esa fue la última vez que lo besé. Fue un desesperado intento de mi parte de recuperarlo para mi y sé que para él fue difícil de soportar por todos los conflictos que despertó en él, así que no lo menciono.

—Me dijiste que siempre lo harías—le reclamo, intentando sacudir de mi cabeza ese beso y la confusión que despierta en mí. Sé lo egoísta que estoy siendo al pedirle eso, pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero evitarlo.

Lo veo titubear un segundo, en conflicto sobre qué hacer. Finalmente da un paso hacia mi y sus brazos vuelven a rodearme. Cierro los ojos y me hundo en su aroma. El calor de su cuerpo me calma y no me importa mi egoísmo previo al obligarlo a quedarse.

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas—me dice por fin. Me toma la mano y me obliga a acostarme en mi cama, la que no he usado en meses. Me arropa y se recuesta a mi lado, por encima de la ropa. Lo miro preocupada, nuevamente asaltada por la duda de si le estaré pidiendo demasiado. Pero sus limpios ojos azules me miran completamente tranquilos. Levanta una mano dubitativo y la pasa por mi cabello, revuelto sobre la almohada. Le intento sonreír, pero siento que sólo logro esbozar una mueca lastimera. Me rindo y cierro los ojos. Y esta vez no hay pesadillas dispuestas a atraparme.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto en la misma posición. Miro a mi lado, decepcionada al ver que Peeta se ha ido, tal como había prometido. Me quedo un rato mirando el techo de la habitación, recordando los sucesos de anoche y maravillada con el efecto mágico que tiene en mí el chico del pan. Me río al pensar en ese sobrenombre. Ahora es mucho más que eso.

Me levanto y me visto para ir a cazar. No lo he hecho en meses, pero hoy por primera vez tengo deseos de hacerlo. Cuando regreso con dos conejos y una ardilla, me encuentro a Sae cocinándome el desayuno. Ella me mira sorprendida. Quizás ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de que no estaba en la casa. Le entrego lo animales con una casi-sonrisa y me como lo que me preparó. De pronto caigo en cuenta que allí, en mi mesa, hay un par de maravillosos panes de queso. Perfectos, como sólo Peeta sabe hacerlos. Los tomo entre mis manos y los muerdo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando todo su sabor y aroma.

Cuando abro los ojos, Sae me mira sonriendo. —Ahora entiendo—me dice muy tranquilamente. Y luego se va de la habitación dejándome toda confusa.

Decido no preguntarle, pues sospecho qué intentó insinuarme, pero cuando a media tarde golpean a mi puerta no puedo evitar mostrar mi entusiasmo. Sae le abre a Peeta que entra con su paso pesado y una caja cerrada. La coloca cuidadosamente en una esquina de la sala y se gira hacia mi. Sae se disculpa, balbuceando algo sobre tener que ir a cuidar de su casa, y sale apresuradamente. Yo me quedo mirando embobada al sitio donde estaba Sae hace sólo unos minutos, hasta que de pronto noto que Peeta se está acercando a mi.

—Katniss—me dice. Mi nombre me hace sobresaltar. Lo miro sorprendida, casi como si hubiera olvidado que estaba tan cerca, a sólo un metro de mi—Katniss... Creo que necesitamos conversar.

Lo miro extrañada pero asiento. Me invita a sentarme, algo curioso pues estamos en mi casa, y me comienza contando sobre su tratamiento con el Doctor Aurelius, sobre lo menos frecuente que son sus ataques. Me cuenta las noticias del capitolio sobre Effie y los demás. Hasta menciona que se ha sentido muy bienvenido en el 12 desde que regresó, sólo hace 2 días. De pronto se queda callado.

—Creo que es tu turno—me dice, mirándome tímidamente. Yo titubeo. No sé qué podría contarle. Me he pasado estos meses, ya ni siquiera sé cuántos, en un estado deplorable, sin siquiera saber sobre los demás. Sólo me desperté al sentirlo a él.

—Hoy fui a cazar—le suelto, evitando el asunto. De nuevo el silencio. Él me mira interesado, pero no sé que más agregar—Cacé dos conejos y una ardilla—continúo casi 2 minutos después.

Me mira con tristeza y se levanta—Disculpa, no quiero forzarte—Me vuelvo a levantar bruscamente, mi cuerpo vuelve a quejarse. Peeta me mira sorprendido, quizás sin entender cómo interpretar mis movimientos. Después de un rato hace un gesto de alejarse y yo me abalanzo sobre él.

Esta vez soy yo quien lo abraza y esto lo sorprende, pero no tarda mucho en devolverme el abrazo—Te extrañé—le suelto finalmente y sin poder controlarme me pongo a llorar.

Como toda respuesta me vuelve a sentar en el sillón, sin dejar de abrazarme. Yo no lo suelto en ningún momento, apretando furiosamente mi cabeza contra su pecho, su camisa completamente empapada por mis lágrimas. Una de sus manos se eleva hacia mi cabeza y empieza a acariciarme a través de mi cabello. Eso me calma un poco y aunque sigo llorando, ahora lo hago algo más silenciosamente. Aparto un poco mi cabeza y lo miro. Me encuentro con sus ojos, clavados en mi, completamente absortos en la escena. Peeta se ve algo desconcertado, pero no como la confusión de los ataques. Supongo que ésta no era la respuesta que esperaba a su tranquila conversación.

—Deberías conversar con el Doctor Aurelius—me dice después de largo rato. Me sigue haciendo cariño en mi cabello, manteniendo su vista fija en mis ojos. Yo lo miro de vuelta, aún brotándome lágrimas y asiento. No es que quiera, pero no puedo negármele por algún motivo.

Así que cuando suena mi teléfono, me limpio los ojos con la manga y contesto. La voz del doctor parece sorprendida, pero casi alegre. Peeta me acerca una silla y se despide con señas. Una vez que sale, decido que voy a intentarlo por él. Y le cuento al doctor todo lo que no pude decirle a Peeta hace unos momentos.


	2. La Racaída

_**II**_

_**La Recaída**_

La noche vuelve a llegar y con ella las pesadillas. Esta vez veo a Finnick. Los mutos se acercan. Corro hacia él para ayudarlo, pero no puedo acercarme. Alguien me retiene. Finnick grita. Intento zafarme pero no lo logro. Finnick sigue gritando...

Me despierto bañada en sudor y me doy cuenta que soy yo quien está gritando. Las lágrimas corren desesperadamente por mis mejillas hacia mi pelo. Quiero correr, pero no puedo moverme. La puerta de mi habitación se abre de golpe y su cuerpo se aprisiona al mío. Me aprieta contra sí y dejo de gritar, pero las lágrimas siguen. Peeta me intenta convencer que todo fue una pesadilla, que ya pasó, que está conmigo.

—No me dejes—susurro con una voz extraña, casi no mía. Sin soltar el abrazo rueda hacia el lado de mi cama y me besa en la frente. Siento como una electricidad en ese punto. Sigo sintiendo sus labios allí por largo tiempo después que se alejan. Y la sensación de calor me rodea de nuevo.

Me calmo un poco y lo miro. Tiene los ojos cerrados mientras me abraza. Su cara completamente relajada. Su boca levemente abierta. Me detengo un momento en mirar sus labios. Esos labios que tantas veces besé sin más en frente de cámaras pero que sólo un par de veces me hicieron sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Recordé la noche en la playa, como no quería volver a desprenderme de ellos. Impulsivamente me acerco hacia él y lo beso.

Inmediatamente me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Pues en menos de dos segundo, Peeta ha abierto los ojos y ha roto nuestro abrazo. Se levanta de la cama y me mira con sus ojos más oscuros de lo que habitualmente son.

—¿Por qué...?—balbucea enardecido—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Intento disculparme, pero antes que pueda terminar una frase, él ha salido corriendo dando traspiés. Me levanto rápidamente y escucho cosas rompiéndose en la cocina. Corro hacia él, desesperada.

—Aléjate de mí, Katniss—me dice con una voz sombría cuando entro en la cocina. Lo veo detrás de la mesa, mirándome receloso, la respiración agitada y los ojos oscuros.

—No voy a hacerte daño—le digo casi suplicante.

—No soy yo quien debe temer de ti, muto—me dice, el desafío en sus ojos. Da un paso hacia delante y me hace saltar. Suelta una risotada y agarra a mesa amenazadoramente. Me tapo los ojos a la vez que la mesa vuela por el aire, eliminándose la poca protección entre él y yo. Me desplomo en el piso sollozando fuertemente, sabiendo que mi fin es inminente. Sé que voy a morir y hasta cierto punto lo merezco. No soporto la culpa de ver lo que le hice a mi maravilloso chico del pan.

Pasa el tiempo y nada pasa. Sin levantar la cabeza me destapo la vista. Veo sus pies quietos, plantados frente a mi, a no más de medio metro. Estoy petrificada de miedo, pero me obligo a levantar los ojos. Peeta tiene los ojos apretados y los puños cerrados. Está luchando. Me levanto lentamente, pero lo sobresalto. Me mira con sus ojos aún oscuros.

—Aléjate de mí, Katniss—me repite con esa voz extraña, esa voz que no es suya. Intento dar un paso hacia él, quiero ayudarlo. Pero me empuja contra el suelo de nuevo y sale corriendo. Cuando siento la puerta de la casa cerrarse de un portazo, rompo a llorar nuevamente, completamente desecha en el piso de la cocina.

Cuando me despierto en la mañana en mi cama, no sé cómo he llegado allí. La cabeza me duele y siento los ojos hinchados. Me intento incorporar y me doy cuenta que no sólo la cabeza me duele sino también todo el cuerpo. Por la ventana veo el sol bien alto; ya debe ser más de mediodía. Bajo a la cocina y veo la comida servida como todas las mañanas. No hay rastro del desastre que hubo anoche, pero tampoco hay panes de queso hoy. Siento a Sae acercarse así que me escabullo hacia la salida. No quiero que me vea.

El frío me golpea cuando salgo y me doy cuenta que no me puse nada encima de mi ropa de cama. Corro para entrar en calor, pero no por mucho tiempo. Me detengo frente a una casa muy similar a la mía, sólo que esta tiene una gran colección de botellas vacías en su interior. Camino hacia el estar donde me encuentro a Haymitch durmiendo en el piso.

Me siento en el sillón a su lado, dudando sobre si debía despertarlo o no. No estaba segura de por qué había venido aquí. Quizás por sentir que él era lo único que me quedaba. No. Era más que eso. Él era el único que comprendería lo que sentía ahora, pues él también amaba a Peeta. Le pego una patada en la pierna que sólo logra sacarle un sonido gutural. Repito la patada pero esta vez se levanta con el cuchillo en la mano, el cual baja con el ceño fruncido al ver que soy yo.

Antes que me pueda preguntar algo le suelto—Peeta tuvo un ataque anoche.

—Lo escuché—me responde. Se incorpora lentamente, quedando sentado en el suelo, y me mira expectante. De pronto mira mi brazo desnudo. Ahora, además de los colores de piel distintos por los injertos de piel, tengo un par de moretones que atestiguan mi relación con el suceso—¿Estabas con él?—me pregunta arqueando la cejas. Pese al tono reprobatorio lo veo preocupado.

—Sí—musito. Bajo la vista, intentando no revivir los sucesos de anoche—Fue todo mi culpa. Él me advirtió que no estaba listo, pero yo...

Las palabras no salen ya, sólo gorjeos que acompañan mis lágrimas. Haymitch se levanta y me ofrece una botella abierta. La miro seriamente pero la rechazo. Recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que intenté algo así... y lo mucho que le molestó a Peeta.

Paso mucho rato sollozando con Haymitch sentado a mi lado, bebiendo. De pronto él me pone la mano en la pierna, lo cual me detiene de golpe—No sigas compadeciéndote.

Se levanta del sillón, medio tambaleante y me mira—Debes darle tiempo al muchacho. Déjalo que él te busque.

Asiento y me levanto también. Pero no me siento capaz de hacer caso del consejo de Haymitch. Necesito ver a Peeta y decirle cuánto lo siento. Así que me despido y finjo volver a mi casa. Estoy segura que Haymitch volverá a su botella y no se fijará que en realidad voy a la única otra casa ocupada en toda la Aldea de Vencedores.

Al llegar a la puerta, noto que todo está demasiado silencioso. Mis golpes en ella parecen retumbar. Después de un rato miro por la ventana y me convenzo que no está en casa. Vuelvo a la mía intranquila. Decido darme un ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Ya está casi anocheciendo cuando logro ver a Peeta volver a su casa lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies. Me apresuro al bajar las escaleras y corro la distancia entre ambas casas. Sé que me siente venir, pero hace caso omiso de mí y se mete en la casa. Cuando llego a su puerta, jadeando, la ha cerrado hace ya casi un minuto. La golpeo furiosa incesantemente. Lo siento moverse a dentro. Sigo golpeando hasta que la puerta se abre y casi me doy de bruces con el impulso.

Peeta me mira sombrío y con el rostro cansado. Abro la boca para decirle algo pero me doy cuenta que no sé que voy a decirle, así que la cierro de inmediato. El gesto parece sorprenderlo.

—No deberías haber venido—me dice. Es su voz de nuevo—Deberíamos tomar lo de anoche como una advertencia—Vuelvo a abrir la boca para protestar, pero él se me adelanta—No quiero hacerte daño, Katniss.

—Si desapareces también me vas a hacer daño—le suelto entre dientes bajando la vista. Lo miro de soslayo y veo que me mira intrigado. Levanto la vista de nuevo, mis manos me tiemblan—Prometo no volver a...

—NO—me detiene. Su voz rápida y gruesa—No se trata de lo que tú hagas... se trata de lo que yo no controlo.

Su mano izquierda aprieta la puerta y siento la madera casi crujir bajo su agarre. Aún así sus ojos siguen teniendo ese limpio color azul y sereno. Doy un paso hacia delante, dudando, pero él no responde. Avanzo otro poco, mirándolo a los ojos. Sólo nos separan unos 30 centímetros el uno del otro. Levanto los brazos lentamente, aún nuestras miradas fijas en la del otro, y los muevo hacia él, hacia su cuello. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y elimino el resto de distancia entre nosotros. Cierro los ojos y siento como suelta la puerta para responderme mi abrazo mientras apoya su cabeza sobre la mía. Inhalo su aroma, dejándome envolver por él. Con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho puedo escuchar perfectamente el rápido ritmo de su corazón, palpitando fuerte y vigoroso.

Después de un par de minutos me suelto de nuestro abrazo y cuando lo miro veo que está relajado, con una expresión tan serena como la de antaño. Me mira serio y me doy cuenta cuánto extraño su sonrisa. Voy a decir algo, pero él se me adelanta de nuevo.

—Gracias, Katniss—me dice—Pero creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Retrocedo confusa y me doy cuenta de que Haymitch tenía razón. Me despido y regreso a mi casa. Me siento sola y triste, volviendo a pensar en toda la gente que perdí. Esa noche cuando vuelvo a soñar con Prim, nadie viene a ayudarme. Una vez que el grito y la rigidez pasan, lloro. Y ya no lloro sólo por Prim, por Finnick, por Boggs... lloro también por Peeta.


	3. Pesadillas

_**III**_

_**Pesadillas**_

A medida que pasa el tiempo, aumenta mi ansiedad. Continúo respondiendo las llamadas del Doctor Aurelius e intento seguir sus consejos, como el de volver a cazar e intentar seguir una rutina normal. Un día incluso me aventuro a preguntarle por Peeta, pero no me responde sino que continúa preguntándome por mi. Me doy por vencida al darme cuenta que no va a contarme nada.

He decidido seguir el consejo de Haymitch y esperar que Peeta venga. Pero no viene ni cuando lo saludo de lejos cuando lo veo en las tardes volver a su casa, ni cuando grito en las noches llamándolo en sueños. Me desespera esperarlo, pero el doctor insiste en que me preocupe de mi propio proceso. Mi proceso...

Sae me cuenta que Peeta está trabajando en los escombros de la vieja panadería. Debe ser su versión de volver a cazar y tener una rutina. Pasan dos meses hasta que de pronto aparece nuevamente una bandeja de panes de queso en mi cocina. Los como con añoranza, pero me saben a poco. Esa tarde cuando lo veo regresar del centro, lo veo titubear al saludarme, como si de verdad se estuviera planteando venir a verme. Pero después de hacerme una seña con la mano, como hace todos los días, entra a su casa lejos de mi.

Esa noche mis pesadillas son especialmente dolorosas. Me despierto con sudor y la paralizante sensación de terror. Pero no grito ni lloro. Después de un rato me levanto y empiezo a deambular por la casa. No quiero volver a dormirme. Miro por la ventana hacia la casa de Peeta, completamente en silencio. Me pregunto cómo estará él sobrellevando sus pesadillas. Me pregunto si aún serán sobre mi. Claro que deben ser sobre mi, sólo que ahora deben ser que soy un asqueroso muto, culpable de la muerte y destrucción de Panem, esperando por atacarle. El pensamiento me ensombrece, pero lo abrazo. En el fondo me lo merezco. El Capitolio le hizo esto a él para hacerme daño a mí, pues se habían dado cuenta, mucho antes que yo, de lo mucho que me importaba.

Cuando empieza a salir el sol, me visto con mi ropa de caza y me voy al bosque. El aire fresco y frío me revitalizan. Los sonidos del bosque me distraen de mis pensamientos sombríos y me dejo envolver por ellos. Las aves revolotean y de vez en cuando veo una ardilla o un conejo correr tranquilamente. Supongo que el doctor tenía razón sobre eso de volver a cazar. Cuando regreso, ya cerca del medio día, con el estómago rugiéndome, llevo una buena cantidad de carne. Sin darme cuenta camino hacia el centro y sólo cuando ya estoy a un par de metros veo la panadería.

Sae me había dicho que Peeta estaba intentando reconstruirla, sí, pero me ocultó cuánta gente estaba ayudándole. Veo muchos conocidos, que limpian escombros y cargan bolsas de cemento. Busco a Peeta entre la multitud, pero cuando logro verle me está dando al espalda. No insisto. Le entrego un par de presas a uno de los trabajadores con un breve "para el almuerzo" y corro hacia mi casa.

Llego habiendo perdido completamente la calma ganada en el bosque. Dejo las presas en la cocina, donde son recibidas con entusiasmo por Sae, quien me entrega a cambio una carta. Me debo sentar al ver el remitente. Es una carta de Annie Cresta. No, Annie Odair. La abro impacientemente y la leo con voracidad. Me cuenta de su vida en el distrito 4 sin Finnick, de lo bien que va su embarazo y me pregunta por Peeta... Me detengo un momento ahí, ahogada. Me pregunta por cómo está Peeta de sus ataques y yo de mi estrés post-traumático. Me pregunta si nos estamos hablando ahora que estamos en el 12 juntos... juntos. Estoy a punto de llorar cuando veo que nos invita a los dos para cuando tenga a su hijo en un mes.

Me deshago en la silla, echando los brazos sobre la meza y sollozo un rato. De pronto, extraño a Finnick más que nunca. Él quizás habría podido aconsejarme mejor sobre Peeta que Haymitch y el Doctor Aurelius. Finnick. Pensar que Annie nunca más podrá verlo, que nunca más podrá tenerla de la mano, que no podrán criar a su hijo juntos. Me olvido que Sae está allí y dejo correr las lágrimas.

Ella se sienta junto a mi y me acaricia el brazo brevemente. No me dice nada, probablemente confusa con mis reacciones. Nunca se ha atrevido a preguntarme nada, pero eso me agrada. Al menos a ella no debo explicarle cosas.

Esa tarde no salgo a esperar que vuelva Peeta para saludarle. No me muevo de la cocina tras la carta de Annie, la cual doblé minuciosamente y decidí no responder aún. Debía al menos mencionarle a Peeta la invitación, aunque no sabía como hacerlo si no nos estábamos hablando.

La luna ya estaba alta cuando siento unos pasos en la entrada. Un golpe en la puerta, pero no deseo abrir. Otro golpe y otro más. Finalmente el visitante se rinde. No alcanzan a pasar dos minutos hasta que siento pasos ahora en la puerta de la cocina. El visitante le dio la vuelta la casa y ahora se dispone a entrar por el patio de atrás. Antes que pueda reaccionar, aunque para ser justos estoy bastante lenta desde mi catatonía actual, la puerta de abre y lo veo entrar a mi cocina con una bandeja de pastelillos.

Peeta se detiene de golpe al verme sentada en la meza de la cocina. —Pensé que no estabas—me responde a modo de disculpa. Yo lo miro sorprendida. Evita mi mirada y deja la bandeja en la meza. Da un paso atrás para irse cuando yo me levanto. Se gira hacia mi y nos encontramos frente a frente.

—Hola—le digo. Y me siento tonta al instante.

—Hola—se ríe tímidamente. Me gusta su risa, pero dura poco. El silencio nos rodea de nuevo—Supe que llevaste comida a la panadería hoy. Gracias.

Asiento, sin saber que decir. Contarle que se me aceleró el corazón de sólo verlo tan cerca, no. Aprieto los puños y me doy cuenta que aún tengo la carta de Annie en las manos—Annie me envió una carta—digo y me alegro por primera vez de haberla recibido. Al menos me da algo que hablar.

Se la entrego y él se sienta a la meza a leerla. No llora como yo, pero igualmente parece triste. Pienso que tal vez también extraña a Finnick o que está pensando en lo sola que está Annie... O incluso que no desea ir a verla. Al menos no conmigo. Pero no.

—Lamento no haber estado estos últimos meses—me dice. Y me vuelve a sorprender. Levanta la vista desde la carta y sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos, sus ojos profundos y serenos. Se levanta de la silla y me toma la mano.

Este simple gesto, su mano firme apretando a mi pequeña y flaca excusa de mano, me produce nuevamente esa sensación de electricidad. Siento una especie de dolor en mi abdomen, no es un dolor realmente. Es como si algo dentro de mi hubiera dado un vuelco. Mi piel se eriza y aunque la sensación me asusta, no quiero que se detenga. Lo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos y veo que no ha dejado de mirarme. Temo ahora que se dé cuenta de lo que me sucede, pero parece preocuparle más otra cosa.

—Te prometo no volver a dejarte sola—me insiste. Pienso en las noches que despertaba gritando y él no vino, pues no se sentía capaz. Sé que está pensando en esas noches.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes manejarlo?—le pregunto, aunque en el fondo no quiero que vuelva a soltarme la mano siquiera.

Él asiente y me abraza. El aroma de su piel me intoxica. Lo he extrañado tanto, tanto, que debo controlarme para no romper a llorar otra vez. No lo dejo soltarme la mano. Y así tal cual me lo llevo hasta mi pieza para dormir junto a él. Lo veo algo dudoso al principio, pero luego se mete a la cama conmigo y me sostiene abrazándome por detrás. Siento su respiración tranquila junto a mi oreja izquierda y me siento en paz. Beso su mano aún entre la mía y me dejo hundir en sueños, que esta vez no son pesadillas.

Al despertarme en la mañana me siento más descansada que nunca. Estoy aún envuelta por sus brazos, donde me siento perfectamente cómoda y segura. No quiero moverme, pues temo despertarlo. Pero es demasiado tarde, un leve gruñido suyo me advierte que ya ha abierto los ojos. Me giro hacia él y susurro un buenos días.

Peeta se estira y me mira con sus brillantes ojos azules. Me sonríe y me besa la frente. —Buenos días—susurra también. No quedamos un rato así acurrucados. Yo sé que no seré yo quien decida romper este abrazo perfecto. Sigo sintiendo su respiración sobre mi y eso me calma. Me acerco hacia su pecho y me acomodo en él. Vuelvo a escuchar su corazón, que se acelera al contacto de mi piel. Siento que Peeta se va a escabullir así que lo aprisiono con mis brazos. Desiste. Sus labios vuelven a mi frente y me besa un par de veces.

—Debo ir a la panadería—me dice después de unos minutos. Me separo un poco de él y lo dejo ir a regañadientes—Volveré a la noche si lo deseas—me dice tímidamente. Yo asiento sonriendo. No con una mueca, sino una real sonrisa. Él me mira sorprendido y sonríe también antes de despedirse.

Me levanto y salgo a cazar. Pero esta vez no son los sonidos del bosque los que me envuelven. Son los míos. Por algún motivo me sorprendo cantando. Cuando vuelvo, con menos presas que ayer, dada mi falta de silencio, Sae me recibe contenta de verme alegre de nuevo. Me mira de forma curiosa y pese a que no dice nada, sospecho que algo sabe del visitante que tuve la noche anterior. Pero no me importa.

Cuando oscurece, siento el golpe a la puerta. Esta vez corro hacia ella y me encuentro a Peeta con otra bandeja. Se la quito de las manos y la coloco en la primera superficie que encuentro. Lo abrazo de inmediato y lo siento derretirse entre mis brazos. Es una curiosa sensación el sentir a alguien tan fuerte de una forma tan vulnerable frente a ti. Me separo un poco y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados.

Es temprano aún, pero sólo quiero estar cerca de él, así que me lo llevo de la mano a mi dormitorio y nos recostamos un rato sin dormir, yo acurrucada de espaldas a él mientras me abraza.

—Katniss—me dice al oído—No quiero presionarte...

Peeta se detiene de pronto. Me giro para mirarlo de frente y le beso la mano que tengo aprisionada contra la mía. Él me mira algo confundido. Sé que quiere aclarar cosas del pasado, así que le digo que me pregunte lo que quiera. Me pregunta varias cosas simples antes de quedarse callado un buen rato.

—Me besaste hace un par de meses, en esta misma cama—me suelta finalmente—¿Real o no?

—Real—le digo, algo avergonzada. Sé que la pregunta que viene ahora no podré responderla. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Quería aclarar dentro de mi de una vez lo que había sentido en esa noche en la playa?

Pero él se queda callado.

Contra todos mis instintos, le pregunto yo.

—¿Por qué tuviste un ataque esa noche?

Me mira triste y avergonzado. Me siento mal de haber sacado el tema, pero no más que cuando me responde.

—Pensé que me estabas usando... que estabas jugando conmigo como en los juegos... —se detuvo en seco—. Como me hicieron creer en el Capitolio que habías hecho en los juegos. ¿Real o no?

—Real—le confirmo.

—Entonces los besos que me diste en los juegos eran sinceros. ¿Real o no?

Mi cabeza se nubla. Temo responderme eso a mi misma—Algunos—le suelto finalmente—Los primeros no. Estaba confundida sobre lo que sentía por ti.

Me mira inquisidoramente. Miro hacia su pecho para no ver sus ojos. Pero sé que viene lo que me he estado temiendo más.

—¿Y ahora?

La pregunta me produce un dolor caliente en la sien. Temo decir algo que lo ofenda o que le desate otro ataque. Pero más que nada temo responder en voz alta algo que aún no comprendo a cabalidad.

—Ahora todo es distinto—murmuro con la boca seca. —Ya no somos los mismos...

Lo miro y veo que asiente. Me abraza y me acerca a su cuerpo. Y así nos quedamos dormidos.


	4. Reencuentros

_**IV**_

_**Reencuentros**_

Empezamos a realizar nuestra rutina alrededor de nuestros encuentros nocturnos. No hablamos demasiado, sólo un poco antes de dormir y en general sobre cosas triviales. Desde esa noche, Peeta no ha vuelto a preguntarme nada del pasado. Me habla del progreso de la panadería y yo alabo las cosas que cocina cuando vuelve a casa. Él se alegra que esté cazando de nuevo. El Doctor Aurelius me recrimina que no le contara del arreglo nocturno que teníamos con Peeta. Me dice que no evitemos los temas de los juegos y la guerra, pero hago caso omiso de este punto. No voy a ser yo quien saque esos temas dolorosos.

De a poco empiezo a sentirme algo mejor, así que decido escribirle a Annie. Le cuento de nuestros progresos, del trabajo de la panadería y que vamos a ir en cuanto nos enteremos del nacimiento. Intento hacer la carta lo más alegre posible, pero al releerla me doy cuenta que he fracasado terriblemente. Supongo que no se pude hacer más con la situación actual.

Durante las mañanas voy al bosque a cazar, lo que despeja mi mente de los recuerdos que me asechan. Siempre paso por la panadería y me maravillo de lo rápido que avanzan. Peeta me hace señas cada vez que me ve, con una genuina sonrisa. Luego almuerzo con Sae, generalmente algo que cacé, y luego me hundo en mi sillón con pensamientos sombríos hasta que aparece Peeta en la puerta de mi casa. Debo controlarme por no saltarle encima en un abrazo pues aún temo que algo pueda provocarle un ataque. A veces lo veo apretar los ojos y los puños cerrados generalmente contra alguna silla o una puerta, pero sólo dura un minuto. Luego abre sus ojos, que son los mismos de siempre, y me ofrece la mano para ir a dormir.

En la cama me dejo envolver por sus brazos y me entretengo escuchando su corazón, latiendo rápido bajo su pecho. Él me acaricia el pelo o el brazo y a veces me cuenta las cosas que han pasado durante el día. Otras veces permanece en silencio, mirándome, meditando. Una noche, simplemente me suelta.

—Katniss, esa noche en la playa... en los juegos—empieza. Me siento completamente paralizada. Mi cabeza está apoyada sobre su pecho y me alegro de no tener que mirarlo a los ojos cuando continúa—Tu de verdad querías que yo sobreviviera... me dijiste que...

—Que no podía vivir sin ti—termino la frase. —Que a mí me harías falta.

Peeta me levanta la barbilla desde su pecho y me obliga a mirarlo. Sus ojos están clavados en mi. Siento esa sensación en la parte baja de mi abdomen de nuevo y creo que dejo de respirar. Temo lo que creo que va a suceder ahora, pero más que nada temo que no suceda. Peeta se inclina un poco sobre mi y apoya su frente en la mía. Yo me incorporo un poco y pongo mi cara justo en frente de la suya. Lo miro a los ojos, a unos 10 centímetros de los míos y me acerco un poco más.

Él se aleja un poco y el gesto me duele como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo. Creo que Peeta logra ver el dolor en mi rostro pues ahora tiene una expresión de tristeza. Con su mano me acaricia la mejilla y de pronto sucede. Se inclina ante mi y me besa en los labios. La sensación en mi abdomen vuelve, fuerte, punzante, y el calorcito que siento a su tacto inunda mis mejillas. Siento que Peeta va a despegar sus labios de los míos, cuando me inclino yo y los presiono contra los míos con fuerza. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y sin darme cuenta me he girado encima suyo, sin apartarme del beso. Cuando me separo para respirar noto que estoy completamente encima de él y me sonrojo.

Peeta tiene la respiración agitada, pero me aprisiona en la posición que estoy y yo no lucho demasiado por zafarme. Me mira dulcemente antes de volver a besarme otra vez y luego me deja rodar hacia su lado. Me abraza fuertemente. Pasa largo rato hasta que logro decir la pregunta— ¿Aún me amas?

Pero no me responde pues ya se ha quedado dormido.

Al día siguiente recibo una carta de Annie, anunciándome que ha nacido su hijo. En cuanto la leo, corro a la panadería a contarle a Peeta, quien se sonríe, y decidimos partir al distrito 4 al día siguiente. Tomamos el tren temprano en la mañana. El viaje dura medio día, así que llegaremos a media tarde. Nos sentamos juntos, muy juntos. Siento como algunas miradas nos rodean pero cierro mis ojos para ignorarlas. Mientras tanto, Peeta juega con mi trenza, nervioso.

Creo que los viajes en tren tienen un especial significado para nosotros y temo lo que pueda resurgir en cada uno. Lucho por no dormirme, pues creo que ni la presencia de Peeta podría salvarme de una pesadilla. Sé que él intenta no pensar en tiempos pasados que puedan provocarle un nuevo ataque, pero me tranquilizo con que eso no va a suceder, que no tiene uno en meses.

Cuando llegamos al distrito 4 me siento aliviada que nada sucediera. Nos dirigimos a la dirección que nos dio Annie Cresta en su última carta. Me siento ansiosa de conocer a su hijo... Su hijo con Finnick. Intento ahuyentar los recuerdos de su horrorosa muerte aferrándome a la mano de Peeta, quien parece comprenderme y me aprieta la mía con fuerza. La aldea de los vencedores del 4 es bastante distinta de la del 12, pero se nota un intento de hacerlas similares. El aire marino parece impregnar todo por aquí, pero el aroma es dulce y me relaja.

Ya en la casa nos recibe una cara familiar: Johanna Mason.

—Uno pensaría que si vienes de visita, vendrías más presentable—Johanna se burla de mi dándole un golpecito en el brazo a modo de saludo. —¿Con quién te topaste en el tren que tienes esa cara?

Me río ante el comentario y entramos en la casa. Una vez adentro, Johanna me hace gestos respecto de Peeta, seguramente intentando averiguar detalles, pero la ignoro. En ese momento Annie entra en la habitación llevando en sus brazos un pequeño bulto celeste. Peeta es el primero en acercarse y felicitarla con un abrazo. Annie le sonríe, con una felicidad genuina y casi contagiosa.

—Katniss—me llama. Me acerco lentamente y lo veo ante mi. Es tan pequeño, como jamás hubiera podido imaginarme que sería una persona. Su rostro levemente arrugado pero perfecto. Lo veo abrir los ojos y mirarme. Siento que sonríe, y sé que no es posible, pero juro que sonríe exactamente igual como lo haría Finnick. —¿Quieres tomarlo, Katnis?—me ofrece Annie. Pero no puedo. Retrocedo al sentir que las lágrimas vienen a mi y veo que Peeta se adelanta para tomar al pequeño.

Johanna me saca del pequeño trance.

—Vaya, no pensé que serías de las que se emocionan con bebés—se burla. Al ver mi cara de tristeza entiende que es otra cosa la que revolotea por mi mente. Le agradezco increíblemente que cambie el tema. —¿Cómo van las cosas en el 12?

Nos quedamos un rato conversando de nuestras rutinas. Johanna volvió al distrito 7 y dice que eso le ha ayudado bastante. Noto que tiene mejor aspecto, quizás ya sin evitar las duchas, pero no le pregunto nada tan directo.

Pasamos la noche en casa de Annie y de una forma u otra logro evitar tener que acercarme mucho al bebé. A la hora de irse a dormir, le tomo la mano a Peeta para ir al mismo cuarto, pero la mirada de Johanna me hace ruborizarme. Peeta me lleva a mi cuarto y me guiña un ojo antes de irse al suyo. Johanna entra un poco después de que sale él.

—¿Y cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?—me suelta finalmente. La miro fingiendo no entender a lo que se refiere. —¡Vamos! ¡Vi lo de las manos! ¡Y estoy segura que planeabas llevártelo contigo para aprovecharte de él!

Al decirme lo último hace un extraño movimiento de cadera que me sorprende. Abro la boca para protestar pero me interrumpe con una risotada estridente.

—Serás descerebrada—insiste. —¿Me vas a decir que teniéndolo tan cerca no te has aprovechado de la situación? —Hace un pausa en que parece meditar algo. —¿O te da miedo que de pronto se confunda con que eres un muto y termine ahorcándote de nuevo? Porque yo lo veo bastante mejorado...

Hago caso omiso del comentario mientras ella sigue insinuando que quizás sería algo positivo que se ponga algo rudo conmigo, que quizás hasta lo disfrute. Pese a lo molestas que me son sus palabras me alegro de verla tan recuperada. Su cabello ha vuelto a crecer y ya no tiene el tinte enfermizo que solía tener cuando estábamos en el 13. Me apena sí que esté tan sola. Yo no sé que habría hecho si no hubiera regresado Peeta.

Pasado un rato Johanna se va y me meto dentro de la cama. Temo dormirme pues sé que, en ausencia de Peeta, las pesadillas están al asecho. Y aquí, rodeada de recuerdos de Finnick... Pero entonces un suave golpecito en la puerta me interrumpe. Me levanto dudando que sea Johanna, pues de seguro ella sólo hubiera entrado sin tocar. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro a Peeta, que me mira con una sonrisa.

—¿Deseas compañía, preciosa?—me susurra, casi como si fuera el antiguo Peeta. Me río por lo bajo y lo hago entrar rápidamente. Nos dormimos abrazados. Allí en sus brazos, debo sacudirme la idea de Johanna de la cabeza.

Al día siguiente no logro zafarme tan fácilmente del hijo de Finnick. Annie me lo entrega en un momento, pillándome por sorpresa. Siendo a Johanna reírse de mi expresión. El pequeño está durmiendo, tranquilo, mientras se chupa uno de sus pulgares. Me alegro que esté dormido, pues ahora parece más un bebé y veo menos de su padre en él; por lo contrario, veo el desplante de su madre, dulce, suave. La tensión que sentí cuando lo tuve en mis brazos empieza a desaparecer y logro relajarme.

Sin darme cuenta lo estoy meciendo y he comenzado a tararear una melodía de las que me cantaba mi padre, despacio, con miedo a despertarlo... Como si fuera a despertar al mismo Finnick de entre lo muertos si este bebé fuera a abrir los ojos. Miro al frente y veo a Peeta sonriéndome, completamente embelesado. Me sorprende que después de todo lo que ha pasado pueda verme así.

Nos despedimos de Annie esa misma tarde. Johanna va con nosotros a la estación de trenes pues ella también regresa a casa. Peeta la invita a visitarnos, pero ella hace un comentario sobre no querer interrumpirnos en la noche que me hace sonrojar. Peeta sólo se ríe, no estoy segura si del comentario o de mi reacción, como lo hubiera hecho antes.

—Pensé que Gale también vendría—nos dice Annie al despedirse. Su mención me hace saltar. —Lo invité también, le dije que vendrían ustedes...

—Pues claramente por eso no vino—replica Johanna. Siempre puedo contar con la dureza de su honestidad.

Peeta dice algo referente a que lo ocupado que ha de estar con su trabajo, que probablemente venga cuando pueda, pero yo sé que Johanna tiene razón. Y me alegro que no viniera.


	5. Reconstrucción

_**V**_

_**Reconstrucción**_

Los días pasan, como si la vida no hubiera cambiado radicalmente en los últimos tres años. La gente en el 12 se mantiene ocupada con la reconstrucción. Todos parecen ayudarse e incluso hay muchas caras nuevas. Me han dicho que algunos son del 13 e incluso de otros distritos que, habiendo perdido a los suyos en la guerra, decidieron empezar de cero en un nuevo lugar. La Panadería está casi lista, pero Peeta sigue usando el horno de su casa de la Aldea de Vencedores. A fin de cuentas es casi para lo único que la usa, pues el resto del tiempo lo pasa en mi casa conmigo.

Las pesadillas me siguen asechando con cierta frecuencia. Sueño con Rue, con Prim, con Finnick, con todos. Y me despierta el grito casi no humano que sale de mi garganta. Pero allí está Peeta que me rodea con sus brazos rápidamente como si estuviera apagando el fuego de una fogata que acaba de perder el control. Me aprieta fuerte contra sí hasta que mis músculos ceden y me besa en la frente para que vuelva a dormir.

Él vuelve a pintar. Hace pequeños dibujos en una libretita vieja. Un día le pido que me haga un dibujo de Prim. Esto me trae una idea a la cabeza. Consigo un libro grande y rojo, con nada escrito en él y se lo entrego. Le propongo que pongamos en él nuestros recuerdos de quienes perdimos. Empieza con el dibujo de Prim, con Lady lamiendo su mejilla. Dibuja luego a su padre con las galletas que fue a regalarme en el día de la cosecha. Yo escribo los detalles, con la mejor letra que puedo.

Esa noche miro el techo sin poder dormir. Peeta me mira de costado, pero sé que él tampoco podría conciliar el sueño. Me giro hacia él y lo beso. Esto parece estremecerlo. Me aparto y veo que sus ojos están oscuros. Temo el ataque que va a seguir, pero sus pupilas retroceden rápidamente y vuelve el limpio color azul de siempre. Me mira preocupado.

—Todavía no sé qué hacer de tus besos—me dice de pronto. Lo miro confundida. —Cuando el Capitolio me secuestró y tomaron mis recuerdos de ti, no pudieron tocarlos todos. Recuerdo muchos besos, que con el veneno de Rastrevíspulas, pensaba eran sólo un medio para utilizarme...

Aparto mi vista de él. Tengo entre miedo y vergüenza. Quiero irme de la habitación, pero su voz me detiene.

—Ahora sé que no era así. Pero aún así algunos de esos besos... me confunden...

Lo vuelvo a mirar. Tiene los ojos apretados fuertemente, intentando ahuyentar algún recuerdo falso. Sin pensar pongo mi mano en su mejilla. —Yo tampoco sé explicarlo—en mi voz hay un dejo de súplica.

Abre los ojos y se inclina sobre mi. Me asusta el no saber aún si logró refrenar el ataque o si de un momento a otro va a poner sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y retorcerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sus labios se vuelven a encontrar con los míos y vuelve esa sensación en mi abdomen. Cuando se aleja mis manos aprisionan los costados de su cabeza y lo devuelven a su sitio, nuestros labios unidos. Me separo un poco para respirar y siento que me muerde un poco el labio inferior. La sensación me da risa y gusto. Lo vuelvo a besar y la sensación extraña se expande por mi cuerpo. Siento despertar en mi ese apetito nuevo, esa hambre que sentí esa noche en la playa, y me alegro que ahora no haya rayo que nos separe.

Mis manos lo abrazan, apretando su espalda para disminuir la distancia entre ambos. Su labios abandonan los míos y empiezan a jugar en mi cuello. Siento unas cosquillas maravillosas que me hacen sonreír. No quiero que por nada del mundo se detenga. No me doy cuenta que le estoy tirando la camiseta. Siento la piel de su espalda bajo mis manos y eso me pone terriblemente nerviosa. Peeta se percata y me mira intentando descifrar algo. Me siento avergonzada, no quiero que piense mal de mí.

—¿Katniss?—me susurra. Su respiración está agitada. Me mira con cara de pregunta, pero no entiendo bien lo que quiere que responda. Eventualmente se separa de mi un poco y vuelve a su posición inicial. Me vuelve a abrazar como si nada hubiera sucedido y me besa la frente.

Y como si nada se duerme, dejándome sola con la pregunta de qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.

El día siguiente y los demás pasan con una rutina inalterable. En las mañanas Peeta va a la panadería y yo voy a cazar. A la hora de almuerzo vuelve a comer conmigo y en la tarde va a su casa a hacer pan y pasteles. En las noches vuelve conmigo y en mi cama nos besamos antes de dormir. Todas las noches lo acerco a mí, intentando tenerlo lo más cerca posible, pero él se separa con la respiración agitada y mirándome con cara de confusión. Luego me abraza y se duerme a mi lado.

Y todas las noches me cuesta conciliar el sueño. De vez en cuando me rondan las pesadillas, pero es más que esto. La cercanía con Peeta me pone nerviosa de una forma nueva, interesante, pero que me asusta explorar más allá. No quiero darle el mensaje equivocado y confundirlo más de lo que ya está. Una noche no lo dejo apartarse, su mano jugando arriba y abajo por mi brazo. Le beso yo el cuello y le escucho hacer un ruidito curioso. Rápidamente se aparta de mi, pero esta vez lo sigo. Me coloco sobre él, con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los costados de su cara. Me está mirando con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos.

Me dejo caer sobre él para besarlo y entonces siento sus manos en mi espalda. Me doy cuenta que mi polera se me ha subido hasta la mitad, dejando mi espalda a medio descubrir. Su tacto en mi piel se siente maravilloso, intrigante. Me ruborizo pero no lo rechazo. Con una de mis manos busco su torso y juego con su piel bajo la polera. Vuelve a gruñir levemente. Con mi otra mano juego con su pelo. Sus manos suben por mi espalda, dibujando figuras con su dedos. Una de ellas juguetea por el costado. De pronto me aprieta firmemente con ellas. Ha llegado al punto en que se encuentra mi polera y siento que se está refrenando para no ir más allá.

—Katniss—me dice. —Creo que es hora de dormir.

Me separa de su cuerpo con ambas manos, sin hacer ningún gran esfuerzo, y me gira para que quede de costado, mirándolo de frente. De pronto entiendo lo que me dijo Johanna y comprendo esa hambre que siento por él. No quiero detenerme, pero entiendo que debo hacerlo. Peeta me mira agitado. Puedo escuchar su corazón palpitando rápidamente de tan fuerte que lo está haciendo.

—Peeta—susurro con una voz que no parece la mía. Mi boca está seca y me doy cuenta que mi respiración también está agitada.

Él mueve la cabeza en negación y me susurra que descanse. Finge dormirse, pero sé que esta noche le está costando dormirse tanto como a mí.

Esa mañana me despierto con el sol bien alto. Peeta se fue hace horas seguramente. Recuerdo que hoy iba a recibir nuevos hornos para la panadería. Me incorporo y desecho la idea de ir a cazar. En su lugar, decido ir a visitar a Haymitch. Me visto rápidamente y cruzo la corta distancia que nos separa. Sorprendentemente no está tirado en el suelo borracho.

Se encuentra en el patio trasero, alimentando a un montón de gansos. Es claro que la falta de alcohol se debe a la escasez local y no es voluntaria. El tren llega hoy con los hornos de Peeta y el alcohol para Haymitch.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con el chico?—me dice al verme mirándolo alimentar a la aves que revolotean por sus pies. Me encojo de hombros, pero miento pues es lo mejor que han estado en ya tanto tiempo.

—Intentamos ayudarnos mutuamente—digo finalmente.

Él parece sonreírse complacido con mi respuesta. Me quedo un rato con él observando el baile con los gansos. Cuando ya es hora de almuerzo me despido y llego a casa justo a tiempo para alcanzar a Peeta en la puerta. Almorzamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos hace mención de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero sé que ninguno de los dos puede pensar en otra cosa.

Decidimos trabajar en el libro. Nos sentamos en la sala mientras Peeta dibuja a algunos tributos de nuestros primeros juegos. Me sorprende el detalle con el que logra capturar los rasgos de Glimmer. Recuerdo sus ojos en aquel muto que nos atacó y me estremezco. Peeta lo nota y me abraza. Yo cierro los ojos y busco sus labios a tientas. Me contesta el beso con fuerza y pierdo el equilibrio, dejándome caer completamente en el sillón con Peeta sobre mí. Abro los ojos y lo observo con detenimiento. Mi mano juguetea con su cabello. Me mira fijamente un momento y luego se inclina sobre mí, susurrando mi nombre en mi oído—¡Ay, Katniss!

Siento esa sensación en mi abdomen nuevamente y lo abrazo con fuerza. Lo siento reírse levemente y luego me vuelve a besar el cuello. Se incorpora de pronto y me dice que debe ir a recibir las cosas de la panadería. Lo dejo irse, pero por dentro ruego que llegue luego la noche para tenerlo entre mis brazos nuevamente.

Comienzo a hojear el libro y por algún motivo pienso en Gale. Pienso en cómo no lo veo en casi un año, en cómo simplemente se fue a otro distrito y empezó su vida de cero. Siento que debería molestarme más su ausencia, pero me doy cuenta que me alegra no tener que lidiar con lo distanciados que estamos ahora. Una distancia que va más allá de la distancia física. Soy conciente que él no dio la orden de disparar la bomba que mató a Prim, pero en ese acto, en esa trampa mortal diseñada para explotar la compasión humana hay algo que me aterra. Algo tan distinto a lo que deseo sentir cuando pienso en ella. Me doy cuenta que es más que sólo el saber que él estuviera involucrado en el diseño de las bombas. Es todo lo que representa. Su fuego, su sed de venganza, tan parecidas a la mía. _Y me doy cuenta que necesito para sobrevivir no es su fuego, alimentado de rabia y odio. Tengo suficiente fuego yo misma._ _Lo que necesito es el diente de león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena._

_Y eso sólo puede dármelo Peeta._

Esa noche cuando esperamos recostados en la cama que finalmente nos venza el sueño, Peeta simplemente me susurra:_ —Me amas. ¿Real o no real?_

_Le digo: —Real._


	6. Nuevos Comienzos

_**VI**_

_**Nuevos Comienzos**_

La panadería abre y no es lo único nuevo en el Distrito. Todos parecen estar muy ocupados con la reconstrucción. En pocos días, o al menos así me parece, se han reconstruido hogares, tiendas... Todos parecen entusiastas con la apertura de una nueva fábrica. Veo a los especialistas implicados, científicos y sanadores, revoloteando por el pueblo. El distrito 12, por tantos años vinculado a la minería y el carbón, va a producir medicinas. Sae dice que algunos de los médicos desean construir un pequeño hospital, especialmente cuando actualmente cualquier herido o enfermo debe viajar a otro distrito para buscar ayuda médica. Quieren bautizarlo en honor a Prim.

La sola idea me apena. Me la imagino por allí, conversando con los médicos. Ella habría sido uno de ellos, tan hábil y presta a ayudar a los heridos. Mi madre estaría con ella. Estaríamos juntas... Mis pensamientos se ensombrecen cuando me hablan de este hospital, así que noto que eventualmente la gente deja de hablarme de éste.

A veces me quedo paralizada a la visión de las _Primroses_ que plantó Peeta, ahora todas floreciendo al sol. En las noches las sigo viendo antes de dormirme, soñando invariablemente sobre Prim. A veces son sueños tristes pero dulces, sobre su hermoso rostro, su cabello dorado y su tierna voz. Pero esos son los menos. La mayoría me la traen envuelta en llamas como el día de su muerte, o siendo asesinada por mutos, por el capitolio, por el mismo Snow. Me despierto llorando o gritando, sin poder sacar de mi vista los horrores.

Peeta siempre va a consolarme cuando grito. Desde que abrió la panadería me dice que es mejor que duerma en su casa, que está muy cansado con el trabajo, pero yo sé que no esa la verdadera razón. Aún así, siempre vuelve cuando me despierto gritando y me abraza hasta que vuelvo a dormirme. Eventualmente lo convenzo que duerma en la habitación contigua. Cuando los sueños son dulces no me despierto gritando, pero igualmente me siento invadida por un dolor inaguantable y lloro por horas en silencio. A veces no logro volver a dormir hasta que me levanto y voy a esconderme en los brazos de Peeta, quien siempre me recibe con preocupación.

Antes de dormir trabajamos en el libro. Cuando hacemos la página de Finnick, colocamos un foto que nos envió Annie de ambos en su boda. Escribo todos los detalles de su voz, de su actuar, el momento cuando nos conocimos por primera vez... Lleno la página de lágrimas, sin lograr evitar que se abran paso por mis mejillas. Peeta me pide que agregue algunos detalles de cómo fue con él, especialmente cuando estaba mal en el 13. Él no llora, pero sé que también lamenta su pérdida a su propia manera. Finalmente dibuja una foto del bebé de Annie y Finnick. El detalle es tan preciso que me parece estarlo viendo nuevamente ante mí.

Me acurruco contra él, escondiendo mi rostro en su costado. Él levanta su brazo y me acomoda en su pecho, abrazándome luego. Siento sus besos en mi cabello y su respiración leve. Escucho su corazón, rítmico, tranquilo, y pienso en aquella vez que se detuvo, esa vez que Finnick lo salvó en la arena. Un sentimiento punzante en mi pecho me asusta y me aferro a él con fuerza.

—No me dejes nunca—sollozo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—me dice después de unos momentos. Lo miro aún con lágrimas en mis ojos. —No parecemos mejorar...

Me mira sombrío, la desesperanza escrita en su rostro. No soporto verlo así, pese a que comprendo completamente el sentimiento.

—¿De qué hablas? No tienes un ataque en casi 6 meses...

—Los siento venir cada día. Los controlo por ahora, pero temo estar cerca tuyo y olvidarme de cuánto te amo. —Lo miro y comprendo la verdadera razón de su distanciamiento. La cercanía que tenemos ahora, en los momentos en que nos la permitimos, podría desencadenarle tener un nuevo ataque. Me siento culpable de forzarlo a estar conmigo cuando yo soy la causa de sus problemas y recaídas. —Y tu tienes pesadillas todas las noches—me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No lo dice acusadoramente, pero me duele el comentario. El parece notarlo en mi rostro.

—No lo entiendes—sacude la cabeza. —Yo debería protegerte, no ser un peligro para ti.

Rechazo la idea de mi cabeza. Lo que me preocupa de toda esta situación no es el daño que podría causarme, sino el daño que le causa a él... o el que podría causarle si se descontrola y me ataca. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que la culpa lo acosaría al punto de alejarlo de mí. Y eso es lo que más temo.

—Quisiera poder ofrecerte algo más...

—Yo sólo quiero que estés conmigo—lo interrumpo. —No necesito nada más.

—¡Claro que sí! Te mereces un futuro que te recompense por todos los sacrificios que has hecho por otros, por todas tus cicatrices.

—¿Y tú no?—le reclamo, pero sé que no me hace escucha. Insisto: —Yo no merezco nada de eso. Toda la gente que perdió sus vidas por mi culpa. Incluso tú lo sabes... ¡Tu estás sufriendo por mi culpa!

—Por culpa de Snow—me corrige. —Y la gente que dio sus vidas lo hizo porque creyó que la causa era justa. Incluso Prim.

El escuchar su nombre me enfurece.

—¡¿Y que hay de toda la gente del 12 que murió en el bombardeo?!—le grito poniéndome de pie. —¡¿Qué hay de Madge, de su padre, de tu familia...?! Ellos ni siquiera eran rebeldes. ¡Sólo se vieron envueltos en esta horrible venganza por algo que yo inicié!

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Peeta me mira con lágrimas en sus ojos; me doy cuenta de lo extraño que me resulta verlo llorar.

—Que iniciamos juntos—me corrige.

Niego con la cabeza. Yo fui la de la idea y él lo sabe, incluso Snow lo sabía, los rebeldes. No comprendo porqué intenta compartir la culpa.

Me dejo caer en el sillón, cansada. Y nos quedamos así, sombríos, sin mirarnos si quiera, cada uno encerrado en sus propios pensamientos hasta la mañana.

Cuando Peeta se va a la panadería, llamo al Doctor Aurelius. Él se sorprende de mi llamada pero me deja hablar. Me dice que quizás debo considerar las cosas desde el punto de vista de Peeta e intentar comprender porqué siento que no merezco un futuro con él. La frase me sorprende pues de lo único que estoy segura es de querer estar con él. Pero me hace ver lo contradictorio que es querer tenerlo a mi lado y que tenga un futuro feliz del que no sería parte. Me insiste en la razón por la que digo que no merezco un futuro feliz yo y aunque la repito me dice que lo piense.

Esa tarde desordeno toda la casa hasta encontrar algo. Tiro toda la ropa hasta que en el fondo del bolsillo de mi traje de sinsajo la encuentro. Es la perla que Peeta me regaló en los segundos juegos. La tomo en mis manos y recuerdo lo perfecto que me pareció el regalo. Recuerdo ese momento en que Peeta aún era todo mío y el Capitolio aún no lo tocaba.

—¿Es esa...?—escucho detrás de mí. Peeta sonríe al ver la perla en mis manos y la toma un momento. Se ríe ruidosamente, genuinamente contento. —No pensé que todavía la tendrías.

La deja encima de la meza de noche y luego me toma entre sus brazos, besándome tiernamente. Al verlo me invade un sentimiento nuevo, antiguo, tan antiguo como las canciones de mi padre. Es como si un velo de dudas se disipara de pronto y su rostro iluminado de felicidad me dijera que todo va a estar bien. Y por primera vez lo creo.

—Quizás no es imposible—susurro. Él me mira sin entender. Lo beso y me acurruco en sus brazos. Por primera vez la idea de seguir adelante no me parece increíblemente dolorosa y egoísta, sino por el contrario un regalo para él. —Quizás podamos salir adelante... juntos.

Pasan los meses y las cosas entre nosotros parecen mejorar. Las pesadillas lentamente se hacen menos frecuentes. Peeta parece menos propenso a tener ataques y lentamente recobra la confianza de acercarse a mí. Intentamos enfocarnos en el libro, que aunque doloroso nos ayuda a aceptar los horrores que vivimos y recordar los buenos momentos. Escribimos todos los detalles importantes, Haymitch incluso nos ayuda agregando tributos y vencedores antiguos. _Sellamos el libro con agua salada y nos prometemos vivir bien para que sus muertes no fueran en vano._

Con la llegada de Mayo, llega mi cumpleaños. Peeta me dice que se tomará el día libre de la panadería y que iremos a celebrarlo solos al bosque. Esa mañana no logro ocultar una risita al verlo cargar una gran canasta de comida sobre sus hombros.

—Sabes que podría haber cazado y no necesitaríamos llevar tanta comida—me burlo. Pero el sacude la cabeza en negación.

—Es tu cumpleaños... Tu no vas a mover un dedo.

Y me besa suavemente. Caminamos tranquilamente al bosque mientras el distrito se despierta. Peeta quiere que nos acomodemos en un pequeño claro no muy lejos del borde, pero yo insisto en que vayamos a otro lugar. Caminamos un largo trecho por un sendero que conozco tan bien, pese a no haber ido allí hace tiempo. Lo llevo al lago, donde tengo tantos buenos recuerdos de mi padre. Hacemos un pequeño campamento allí y nos dejamos envolver por los ruidos del bosque. Peeta me tira hacia él, recostados en el pasto, y me besa tiernamente. Cuando abro los ojos, me está mirando embelesado. Su mano me hace cosquillas mientras me acaricia arriba y abajo mi brazo derecho. No aparto la vista. Me doy cuenta que he perdido la vergüenza con él.

—Te amo—me susurra al oído. Luego se incorpora rápidamente y saca algo de su bolsillo. —Tengo algo para ti—me dice entregándome una bolsita de género.

Le sonrío intrigada y me incorporo también. La bolsa es muy pequeña, no más de 4 centímetros de profundidad, y debo meter los dedos para buscar en su interior. Allí en el fondo, siento algo duro, de forma extraña, y lo arranco de la bolsa.

Es un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo. La argolla es dorada y simple, pequeña. Sobre ésta hay una especie de óvalo de una piedra brillante y rojiza, cuyo fulgor me recuerda el fuego. Pero es lo del centro del óvalo lo que llama inmediatamente mi atención. Allí, incrustada, está mi perla, la perla que me regaló Peeta en los segundo juegos, la perla que me hacía recordarlo cuando estábamos tan alejados durante la guerra...

—Es hermoso—le digo sin apartar la vista del anillo. —Pero, ¿por qué...?

Peeta se acerca a mi y coloca una de sus manos en mi cabello. Me doy cuenta que está temblando levemente. Sus ojos azules me miran con un anhelo inexplicable.

—Katniss—me logra decir después de un momento. —Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Siento que mi boca se abre de la impresión. No es la primera vez que Peeta me hace esa pregunta, pero es la primera que cuenta realmente, pues la anterior fue delante de las cámaras, como parte de nuestro acto de amantes trágicos para el Capitolio y todo Panem. Esta vez no hay nadie cerca. Esta vez es real.

Y entonces soy yo la que tiembla. Mi garganta traga saliva, mientras trato de pensar, aturdida. Pero es tan difícil. Veo a Peeta delante de mi, esperando una respuesta y sé que él está tan nervioso como yo. Siento que debo decir algo, responderle, pero de mi boca no sale ninguna palabra por un rato. Los ojos de Peeta empiezan a ponerse sombríos de pronto y siento que se aleja un poco.

Impulsivamente hago lo único que siento que soy capaz de hacer. Me inclino ante él y lo beso en los labios. Es un beso casi desesperado, como sino lo hubiera besado hace meses. Peeta me responde el beso y me abraza con fuerza. Al apartarme me siento más tranquila y puedo contestar.

—Sí—le digo simplemente. Y la alegría que sigue nos envuelve a los dos. Y yo deseo que dure para siempre.


	7. Redención

_**VII**_

_**Redención**_

Comemos las cosas que trajo Peeta para el almuerzo en silencio, abrazados. Me como una deliciosa torta de zanahoria, de aquellas que sé son sensación en todo el distrito, pero su sabor se ve opacado por el bienestar que me produce el estar tan cerca de Peeta. Después de comer nos recostamos un rato en el pasto. Yo juego con su mano, sus dedos hábiles y fuertes al trabajar, delicados y suaves al tocarme. Él me acaricia con su otra mano el cabello. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y no puedo creer todos los momentos de mi vida que gasté no mirando su rostro. Me acomodo y me quedo largo rato entretenida mirando sus ojos azules, sus largas pestañas rubias, sus deliciosos labios...

Peeta se me acerca de pronto y me besa con fuerza. Yo lo abrazo, apretándolo fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. Él apoya su frente contra la mía, con sus ojos cerrados. Siento su respiración tranquila y disfruto del maravilloso olor de su piel, tan cerca de la mía. Me inclino para besarlo otra vez y otra más, sin querer que el momento se acabe.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?—me dice después de un rato. Yo no quiero despegarme de él, pero una idea cruza mi mente.

—Quiero nadar—le digo. Me levanto de un salto y me quito las botas y los pantalones. Miro a Peeta un segundo, quien me está mirando entre la risa y la sorpresa, corro hacia el lago y me lanzo al agua. El frío del lago me hace estremecerme hasta los huesos y me revitaliza. Me hundo dentro del agua y me dejo llevar por la corriente. El ruido de la ruptura de la superficie del agua me saca de mi trance. Peeta acaba de meterse al agua, pero permanece en la orilla, temeroso de adentrarse mucho.

Me sumerjo de nuevo y nado hacia él bajo la superficie. Le rodeo la cintura con mis brazos y lo siento saltar de la sorpresa. Cuando salgo del agua se está riendo.

—Por un momento pensé que eras un monstruo marino—me dice. Yo me río también. Apoyo mis pies en el fondo del lago, enterrando ligeramente mis pies en el barro de éste. El sol hace brillar el cabello de Peeta dándole el aspecto de suaves fibras de oro, sus ojos azules me miran risueños y esta vez soy yo la que me quedo embelesada.

De pronto me toma entre sus brazos y me levanta sin más. Mis piernas instintivamente flotan y se aferran a su cadera, aprisionándolo como sus brazos hacen con mi torso. El beso que sigue hace que me olvide por completo del frío del agua, del brillo del sol, del ruido del bosque. No existe nada más que él y yo.

Cuando salimos del agua me doy cuenta de algo.

—Peeta, no puedo casarme contigo—empiezo y Peeta se gira sobre sus talones de forma violenta haciendo que me detenga. —Necesito hablar con mi madre primero—me apresuro a decirle.

Lo veo suspirar y me susurra un "por supuesto" muy bajito. Creo que casi lo he matado del susto, lo que me causa un poco de risa. Él me mira un poco dolido por la risa, pero me dice muy seriamente: —¿No hay alguien más con quién deberías hablar también?

Me lo quedo mirando sin entender a lo que se refiere. —Otra persona con quién no hablas hace tiempo... —insiste. Y entonces lo comprendo.

Gale.

Me quedo estupefacta, observándolo con la boca abierta mientras se pone los pantalones y luego los zapatos. No es hasta que una brisa hace que me lleve los brazos a cubrirme el cuerpo de frío que me doy cuenta que sigo en ropa interior. Me visto de prisa y no lo miro un buen rato. De pronto me sobresalto al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Creo que te haría bien, eso de tratar de arreglar las cosas—me dice. Yo me suelto rápidamente molesta: —Yo no soy la que me he alejado—le digo. No sé si me habla de mi madre, de Gale o de ambos, pero no reprimo mi enojo ante su acusación de que de alguna forma soy yo responsable de su abandono.

El camino regreso a mi casa lo hacemos en silencio, aunque no rechazo su mano cuando toma la mía. Eventualmente me rindo y lo dejo rodearme con su brazo. —Lo lamento—me susurra al oído.

—Yo también—le digo. —Es sólo que no sé si seré capaz de enfrentarme aún a sus reacciones.

Peeta deja a un lado la canasta de comida, ahora vacía, y me toma por los hombros. Me dice que él es capaz de esperarme todo lo que desee. Pero me insiste que después de todo lo que vivimos no es bueno que me aparte de la gente que amo. De pronto me siento culpable con él, quien ha perdido a toda su familia y no tiene a quien recuperar. Y lo comprendo. Debo al menos intentarlo.

Llamo esa noche a mi madre y la conversación se llena más de silencios que de palabras. Le cuento que estoy mejor, del trabajo del libro y lo que me ha ayudado a sobrellevar las cosas. Ella me cuenta sobre su trabajo en el hospital. Finalmente no tengo nada más que decirle que el motivo por el cuál la he llamado. Después que le menciono el compromiso el silencio se me hace eterno.

—¿Cuándo?—es todo lo que logra responderme después de un buen rato.

—No hemos decidido la fecha aún. Quería contártelo a ti primero.

Otro largo silencio.

—¿Quieres que vaya?—me dice y siento en su voz el temor de que le responda que sí. Sé inmediatamente que no desea venir.

—Sólo si quieres venir—. Un silencio sepulcral sigue. Sólo escucho su respiración, que me indica que sigue allí. Creo que pasan uno o dos minutos antes de que vuelva a hablar.

—Lo intentaré—me miente. Y luego se excusa con el trabajo y un nuevo proyecto de un sistema de salud menos centralizado en el Capitolio, con más hospitales en los distritos. Pero yo sé el verdadero motivo.

Después de esa llamada telefónica decido que es mejor no intentar un acercamiento con Gale de esa forma. Le envío una carta en la que le pido que nos reunamos, que necesito conversar algo con él. La respuesta llega a los dos días con una invitación al distrito 2, disculpándose que no puede separarse de su trabajo, pero que podemos juntarnos a almorzar. Y con la carta me envía dos boletos de tren e indicaciones de un hotel donde ha arreglado que me quede.

El viaje al distrito 2 me parece interminable. Logro que Peeta me acompañe a regañadientes pero me dice que se quedará en el hotel mientra me reúno con Gale. Un vez allí intento perder el máximo tiempo posible antes de salir hasta que eventualmente Peeta prácticamente me echa de la habitación.

Quedamos con Gale en una especie de restaurante para almorzar. Al entrar noto que este lugar bien podría estar ubicado en el capitolio dada la exuberancia de su diseño. El lugar es tan distinto a lo que me habría esperado, especialmente viniendo de él, que por un momento creo que me he equivocado y me dispongo a devolverme por mis pasos pero un par de chicas unos años más jóvenes de hoy parecen reconocerme, dispuestas a ir a hablarme, por lo que me giro sobre mis talones. Un hombre con un traje pomposo me lleva a una meza privada cuando le pregunto por Gale.

Espero cerca de una hora cuando decido levantarme e irme. Ahora Peeta no podrá culparme de no haberlo intentado. Pero en el momento en que voy a tomar el picaporte éste se gira sobre si mismo y la puerta de caoba se abre. Me encuentro frente a frente con Gale y no logro reprimir mi sorpresa. Su semblante parece el mismo, con su piel olivácea y ojos grises como los míos, pero me parece completamente diferente del hombre con quién luche en la guerra. Ya no quedan rastros del niño de 14 años con quien me topé en el bosque y que pensaba que iba a robarle sus presas. Este no es ya mi mejor amigo Gale, mi compañero de caza y de comentarios ilegales sobre el Capitolio. Quizás es el traje, probablemente del mismo origen que el traje de aquel engreído mesero. Se ve guapísimo, pero tan irreconocible que no me animo ni siquiera a saludarlo.

—Hola, Katniss—me dice después de un rato de observarnos en la puerta. Y como si estuviera interpretando un papel me hace un gesto para que tome asiento.

Lo hago mientras intento sacar de mi cabeza todas mis críticas a su aspecto y concentrarme. Quiero iniciar una conversación sencilla, como cualquiera que hubiéramos tenido antaño, pero no logro hilar aún mis pensamientos cuando él me dice: —Ya veo qué es lo que vienes a decirme.

Sus ojos grises, brillan, completamente fijos en mi mano izquierda, la cual he dejado descuidadamente descansando sobre la meza. El anillo que me regaló Peeta está en mi dedo anular. Me sonrojo al darme cuenta que me olvidé que ese pequeño detalle me delataría antes que pudiera preparar el terreno y darle la noticia. Me siento como si me hubieran descubierto robando o algo similar.

—En el fondo siempre supe que lo escogerías a él—susurra muy bajito. No logro descifrar si es rabia lo que detecto en su voz.

—Vine porque hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos y... —empiezo, pero Gale arquea las cejas y me rindo—y Peeta pensó que debías oírlo de mí.

Gale suspira y sé que sólo he hecho toda la situación peor.

—Pues felicitaciones—me dice, completamente serio.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Luego el continúa: —Por un momento pensé que quizás habías encontrado la forma de perdonarme.

Me dice esto y mi mente vuela inmediatamente a Prim. Logro reprimir a duras penas la imagen de su cuerpo en llamas, que continúa acosándome en las noches, y sacudo la cabeza. Gale me mira y me doy cuenta que es dolor lo que hay en su rostro. Pero no logro que me importe.

Me levanto, dándome cuenta que esto fue una mala idea, que no estaba preparada para verlo. Me atropello para salir y antes de que la puerta se cierre de un golpe lo escucho decir: —Yo también rehice mi vida con alguien más.

Cuando regreso al hotel no le dirijo ninguna palabra a Peeta. Me voy directo al baño, enciendo la llave de la bañera y me sumerjo en ella en el agua tibia. Allí, en el agua, las lágrimas simplemente se funden con el agua del grifo. Allí puedo sentirme miserable a mis anchas.

No sólo mi madre me había vuelto a abandonar, como años antes cuando falleció mi padre, sino que también era definitivo que había perdido a Gale para siempre. Era todo mucho más fácil cuando su abandono se enmascaraba en la distancia que nos separaba. Una rabia enorme me inunda al darme cuenta que ambos me había rechazado tan fácilmente, como si nunca hubiera significado nada para ninguno de los dos.

Debo permanecer allí al menos una hora, porque mis dedos empiezan a arrugarse como si fueran pasas, cuando Peeta llama suavemente a la puerta y me dice que tengo visitas. Me hundo una vez más, escondiendo un grito en una burbuja, antes de salir. Me visto rápidamente y me peino a la rápida. Con el cabello todavía mojado salgo a la pequeña salita de la habitación.

Al entrar veo a Gale y a Peeta conversando tranquilamente de cosas triviales. Algo así como me hubiera gustado a mí empezar nuestro encuentro anterior. Pero, por supuesto, yo no tengo el don de la palabra como Peeta. Me adelanto un poco y se dan cuenta de mi presencia, poniéndose ambos de pie. Peeta cruza rápidamente la habitación, excusándose con Gale y desaparece hacia el dormitorio.

Y allí nos quedamos, Gale y yo, solos nuevamente.

Otra vez el silencio.

—¿Para qué viniste?—le pregunto seria.

—Para disculparme—me dice. —Por hoy, por Prim, por todo. —Sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas, agolpándose en los bordes, pero que él las intenta detener. —Sé que nunca podrás perdonarme y por eso no quise volver al 12. Preferí alejarme para no tener que lidiar con el daño que te causé...

Un lágrima finalmente rueda por su mejilla cuando suelta: —¡Yo nunca hubiera querido que eso le pasara a Prim!—Mi pecho se aprieta y de pronto siento que me cuesta respirar. Siento que el corazón me late tan rápido dentro de mi pecho, casi como si fuera a abrirse paso a través de mi tórax.

—Yo amaba a Prim—susurra. En ese momento pierdo el control.

—¡¿Y qué hay de los demás niños y adultos que murieron con tus bombas?! ¡¿Que le pasara a los hermanos o padres de desconocidos no importa?!—le suelto de pronto. Estoy gritando. Gale mira al piso. —¡¿No te das cuenta de todo el daño del que fuiste parte?!

Como si un rayo me hubiera golpeado, siento que las palabras que acabo de pronunciar me hieren como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el pecho. ¡Soy yo, y no Gale, quien hizo todo ese daño!

Quiero borrar lo que dije, pero no logro hablar. Las piernas me flaquean y me caigo hacia delante en el piso de la sala. Gale corre hacia mí y me sostiene en un abrazo que sólo consigue que me sienta más ahogada. Me repite que lo siente tantas, tantas veces y cada una me duele como una nueva cuchillada. No puedo dejar de llorar y siento que la chaqueta de su traje caro está empapada por mis lágrimas.

Eventualmente mi llanto es reemplazado por un hipo y un irritante sentimiento de culpa. Gale no me ha soltado y sigue murmurando muy bajito—al punto que ya no lo entiendo—lo que sólo pueden ser más disculpas. Una figura en la entrada de la sala llama entonces mi atención. Peeta ha vuelto de la habitación, quizás producto del silencio que de pronto nos rodea.

—Tienen que dejar de actuar así...—dice, pero inmediatamente se corrige. —Tenemos que dejar de actuar así, tenemos que dejar de seguir teniéndonos rencor por todo lo que pasó. Debemos recordar quién es el verdadero responsable de todo.

Sus ojos brillan de vehemencia. Su expresión muestra esa concentración que adopta cuando está pintando o haciendo pan. Esa expresión tan distinta de la suave y relajada que suele tener, esa que me hace preguntarme sobre el mundo interior que no comparte conmigo. Entonces susurra: —El capitolio.

Sacudo mi cabeza en negación.

—No, Peeta—le digo. Gale ha retrocedido de su abrazo y nos mira a ambos con los ojos tristes y apagados, aún sentado en el suelo. —Nosotros no fuimos secuestrados como tú. Nosotros tomamos esas decisiones por nuestra cuenta.

—Pero eso no hace ninguna real diferencia—me insiste. Ahora él sacude su cabeza: —No lo entiendes aún. ¿Qué tan libre éramos para tomar decisiones en esa época? Además, ¡fueron ellos los que pusieron esa rabia, esa sed de venganza! Todos los errores que cometimos en los juegos, la gente que nos llevamos en la guerra, todo fue porque desde un principio nos colocaron en esa posición, de vivir con miedo y rodeados de miseria, de estar atrapados... Incluso la esperanza que teníamos era ilusoria.

Miro a Gale y de pronto veo de nuevo ese fuego en sus ojos. Recuerdo esos días en el bosque, en el distrito 13, en la guerra. Veo su odio al Capitolio aún sin extinguirse, pese a que el gobierno está ahora en otras manos. Manos en las que no tenemos motivos para desconfiar... aún.

—Pero fue necesario—la voz de Peeta se hace ronca al decir esto. El viejo Peeta, aquel chico que conocí en los primeros juegos jamás habría dicho algo así. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo cambiaron los eventos de últimos 3 años. —No digo que la sangre derramada no importa, porque aún duele y creo que nunca dejará de doler. No realmente. Pero al menos ahora tenemos una verdadera oportunidad de tener un futuro. Tenemos libertad.

Miro al suelo. Mi mano izquierda está apoyada en la suave alfombra sobre la que estoy en cuclillas. La acaricio de pronto y al mover mis dedos mis ojos se detienen un momento en mi anillo, en mi perla.

—La guerra ya terminó—continúa Peeta y luego suspira fuertemente apoyándose en la puerta.

Nos quedamos largo rato así, sin movernos de donde estamos.

Gale es el primero en levantarse. Camina hacia Peeta y le extiende la mano. Peeta le sonríe tímidamente y le responde con la suya.

—Gale—le digo, aún desde mi rincón del suelo. Él se gira a mirarme. A su lado, Peeta parece dudar sobre quedarse o irse. —Antes que me fuera... dijiste algo... —me sonrojo un poco, algo incómoda respecto del tema que voy a tocar. No logro terminar la frase, pero sé que Gale sabe de qué estoy hablando. Él le da una mirada nerviosa a Peeta un momento, quien da un paso hacia atrás en ademán de irse, pero Gale sacude su cabeza.

—Dije que... Quise contarte que conocí a alguien—susurra. Peeta sonríe por lo bajo y le da una leve palmada en la espalda. Gale se sorprende con el gesto, pero no dice nada.

—Me alegro—le digo, tratando de apoyar mi afirmación con una sonrisa.

—Lamento habértelo dicho de esa forma—me dice rascándose la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzado. —Estaba celoso por ustedes... Pero la verdad es que me alegro que pudieran solucionar sus problemas—su mirada vuela hacia Peeta brevemente, pero éste no reacciona. —Felicitaciones—me dice, esta vez con una sonrisa. —Era en serio eso que ustedes iban a terminar juntos... siempre supe que debía ser así, en el fondo.

Paso la mano por la alfombra, algo incómoda con la alusión a tiempos pasados, cuando aún no comprendía mis sentimientos por Peeta y me confundían mis sentimientos hacia Gale. Hoy entiendo que no era más que familiaridad, costumbre, después de tanto tiempo compartido en el bosque y cuidando de nuestras familias. Hoy lo miro y veo en él casi a un hermano. Me resulta extraña la idea de esos besos que compartimos un par de veces.

—Cuéntanos de ella—le digo al fin. Gale sonríe y se sienta cerca mío. Peeta permanece en la puerta, escuchando la historia de cómo se conocieron y empezaron su relación. —Me gustaría conocerla—le digo, con genuina curiosidad. Gale sacude la cabeza negativamente.

—No, no, quizás más adelante... Ahora sólo la intimidarías—se ríe y con él, Peeta también lanza una carcajada. Yo lo miro a dos, sorprendida, sin poder comprender qué es lo intimidante de mí, pero ninguno me da una explicación. Mientras ellos se siguen riendo, yo me convenzo que debe ser efecto de haber sido el sinsajo.

Al final Gale vuelve a levantarse y se despide con un abrazo. Por primera vez me parece ver en él al chico de 14 años que pensó que iba a robarle sus presas. Nos dice algo sobre visitarnos más adelante, pero veo en sus ojos que no planea hacerlo en realidad. Decido dejarlo ir para siempre, ya sin rencor, y atesorar su recuerdo. Cuando se va, abrazo a Peeta con más aprecio por él y su compañía en este viaje.


	8. Familia

_NOTA: En este capítulo hay una escena levemente subida de tono. Pero súper suave. De todas formas cumplo con avisar._

* * *

_**VIII**_

_**Familia**_

Decidimos que haremos una ceremonia simple, sin invitar a nadie. Más que nada porque no tenemos familia que asista. —Bueno, tenemos a Haymitch—me dice él, casi en broma. Pero lo cierto es que, en estos momentos, nuestro ex mentor borracho es lo más cercano que tenemos a una familia. Después de todo lo vivido juntos se terminó convirtiendo en una especie de tío, que a ratos no te agrada pero que lo amas porque es familia.

Una noche, hablando sobre familias, Peeta se queda pensativo mirándome. —¿Sabes?—me dice. —Creo que le agradabas a mi familia—se ríe. —Te estaban agradecidos que aún estuviera con vida, supongo. De hecho, creo que les sorprendió lo poco que nos veíamos antes de la Gira de la Victoria... pero nunca me dijeron nada.

—Lamento no haberlos conocido más—le digo.

—No, no, no fue tu culpa. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado culpándote por lo de los juegos, estando celoso de Gale—Peeta hace una pausa, pensativo, y luego vuelve a reírse. —Creo que hasta a mi madre le gustabas un poco... ¡y eso es bastante decir siendo que eras de la Veta!—él se ríe. Yo levanto una ceja, poco convencida con que su madre mostrara algún tipo de aprecio por mí, lo que parece causarle aún más gracia. —Pero sí solía quejarse bastante de nuestra falta de... decoro... durante los juegos.

Abro la boca para protestar, cada vez más sorprendida.

—Algo sobre lo de dormir juntos en la cueva—se apresura a decirme, aún riéndose. —Yo insistía que estaba enfermo y que sólo intentábamos mantener el calor, pero ella pensaba que quizás había pasado más que lo que habían visto en la televisión. Mis hermanos, por supuesto, se burlaban ante la idea de que mostraran con sumo detalle y de diferentes ángulos la muerte de niños, pero que censuraran a un par de adolescentes... hormonales, creo que lo llamaba mi padre. En el fondo creo que sabía que tenían razón, pero estaba celosa de ti.

Toda esta idea de que en la casa de los Mellark se estuviera discutiendo sobre si Peeta y yo habíamos hecho más que sólo besarnos durante los juegos me producía una gran incomodidad, pero esa última frase llama mi atención. —¿Celosa?—pregunto.

—No éramos muy cercanos, mi madre y yo. Yo siempre fui más cercano con papá. Supongo que se sentía amenazada por lo mucho que te quería y lo fácil que nos acercábamos... al menos delante de las cámaras—se apresura a agregar en un susurro. Mi mente divaga a esa época y pienso en que Peeta ya tenía sentimientos por mí, pero cómo yo tenía que fingir compartirlos para mantenerlos con vida en los juegos y luego a salvo del Capitolio. De pronto mi garganta se cierra un poco, y me avergüenzo de lo duro que debe haber sido para él. Su voz me saca rápidamente de mi ensimismamiento: —Al menos no supo nunca de las noches del tren—me dice, riéndose maliciosamente, como si le agradara haber mantenido siempre ese secreto de su madre. —Eso sí que nunca habría podido explicárselo.

Esta vez soy yo quien se ríe.

—Creo que tampoco podrías explicarle sobre nuestras noches actuales—le digo con una pequeña sonrisa. Peeta se sonroja y parece hundirse un poco en la cama, casi como si su madre estuviera aquí para reprenderlo por eso. Me vuelvo a reír ante su expresión y lo beso.

Vamos al Edificio de Justicia, reconstruido y remodelado recientemente y descubrimos que somos parte de las primeras 5 parejas en nuestro distrito que se casan desde la reconstrucción, como nos lo hace saber alegremente el funcionario. Aparentemente esto sería algo muy simbólico, algo sobre el renacimiento del distrito que no entendí a cabalidad ni le puse mucha atención. Estoy distraída mirando los brillantes ojos azules de Peeta, fijos en los míos, quien tampoco hace caso del discurso del funcionario. Nos vamos a casa caminando lentamente entre el sendero de arbustos recién plantados hacia mi—ahora, nuestra—casa de la Aldea de Vencedores.

Al llegar realizamos la ceremonia que para ambos es la que verdaderamente importa. Secretamente me alegro que no invitáramos a Haymitch y que no viniera mi madre. Peeta preparó un pan especial para la ocasión y mientras lo tostamos él me pide que cante. Lo hago, con los ojos cerrados, apretada contra su pecho. Comemos el pan y yo sigo cantando luego mientras él apoya su cabeza en mi cuello.

Cuando llega la noche, nos vamos a la cama como cualquier otro día. Excepto que ahora todo es distinto.

—Ahora somos familia—me dice sonriendo ampliamente. Le sonrío también pues me doy cuenta que aunque ya no tengamos a nuestros padres y hermanos con nosotros nos tenemos a nosotros mismos. Y que eso es mucho más importante.

Me siento en la cama, aún sin cambiarme de ropa, mientras él se va al baño a cambiarse. Cuando sale me queda mirando un momento, un poco de temor en sus ojos, me sonríe tímidamente y se mete rápidamente en la cama. Me giro hacia él y le saco el cabello de la cara. Sin decirle nada me recuesto a su lado y le beso la mejilla. Peeta se gira hacia mi y me besa en los labios. En cuanto siento que va a separarse, lo aprisiono contra mi y lo beso con más fuerza.

Él se ríe, el temor de sus ojos habiendo desaparecido, y me dice: —Deberías acostarte ya, es tarde.

Cuando vuelvo con mi ropa de cama, veo que Peeta está recostado sobre su espalda, mirando al techo. Me acuesto a su lado y me acomodo sobre su costado. Intento llamar su atención con pequeños besos en su pecho, sobre su clavícula, en su cuello, subiendo hacia su boca. Cuando mis labios tocan los suyos, sus brazos me rodean, girándome sobre él y aprisionándome contra su pecho, y la sensación punzante de mi abdomen me agarra por sorpresa. Su mano me acaricia el cabello tiernamente, viajando por mi trenza hasta el mechón de cabello donde esta termina. Sus labios se abren y dejo que su lengua juegue con la mía, mientras que su mano me desarma la trenza lenta y suavemente. Mi cabello se cae por el costado de mi cara hasta la de Peeta, cuya mano ahora me acaricia la nuca por entre los mechones de mi cabello suelto.

Me despego de sus labios y vuelvo a viajar hacia su cuello. Mis manos ahora viajando hacia abajo, jugueteando sobre su pecho por encima de su polera. En el momento que mis dedos llegan al borde de su polera, siento la necesidad de quitar la tela entre nosotros y la tiro a la vez que Peeta levanta los brazos. Me quedo un momento sentada sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas flexionadas a sus costados y dejo correr mis dedos por su pecho, recorriendo los bordes de los parches de piel que ambos tenemos. Sus ojos azules brillan en la oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada solo por el brillo de la luna que entra por la ventana. Sus manos dibujan figuras en mis muslos, produciéndome dulces cosquillas que me hacen estremecerme.

Peeta se sienta, conmigo aún en su regazo, y me besa en los labios. Las cosquillas de mis muslos empiezan a generalizarse por todo mi cuerpo. Yo tomo su cara con mis manos y lo beso con fuerza. El hambre que siento de pronto ya no se satisface con sus labios, sino que necesito tenerlo entero. Dejo que mis manos caigan por su espalda y lo beso en el hombro, viajando desde su cuello hacia su brazo, a la vez que me intoxico con su olor. Sus manos juguetean ahora bajo el borde de mi polera, acariciándome la piel que está a descubierto. Impulsivamente, me separo de él y me quito la polera, quedando completamente desnuda hacia arriba.

Peeta me queda mirando en la oscuridad por unos momentos, completamente quieto. Le paso la mano por el cabello suavemente y me inclino a besarlo de nuevo, eliminando la distancia entre nuestros torsos. Sus brazos se elevan rápidamente para atraparme contra sí, mientras de su garganta se escapa un pequeño gruñido. Me inclino más hacia adelante hasta que logro que pierda el equilibrio y caigamos sobre la cama nuevamente, yo sobre él. Una de sus manos me acaricia tímidamente viajando desde mi cuello al hombro y luego sigue la curva de mi clavícula, pero sin aventurarse más allá. Su tacto me queja cosquillas por donde pasa, pero me encuentro deseosa que sus manos recorran lugares nuevos.

—Katniss—me dice de pronto, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar. Me levanto un poco y lo miro, con sus ojos nuevamente brillando con esa expresión de miedo. —No es que no quiera—me susurra—, pero temo que pueda... tener un ataque.

Lo beso de nuevo, apretándolo fuerte contra mí: —No te preocupes, yo no te dejaré.

Y lo vuelvo a besar, una y otra vez, hasta que se rinde y me responde el beso con fuerza. Sin previo aviso, se gira sobre mí y se levanta, observándome. Sus manos dudan un momento antes de recorrer la línea de mi cintura hacia mi pecho. El tacto me produce una sensación pulsátil entre mis piernas.

Después de eso, siento que me pierdo completamente en él. Mi cabeza deja de formar pensamientos completos, volcando toda mi atención hacia la sinfonía de sensaciones que me produce este nuevo contacto. Siento formarse dentro de mí una ola creciente de electricidad que hace que mis músculos se contraigan al ritmo de sus movimientos, mis manos desesperadas por aprisionarlo contra mí, mis labios secos por esta hambre insaciable. De mi garganta escapan sonidos nuevos, intentos frustros de expresarle lo completa que me hace sentir su cercanía cuando por fin nos volvemos uno. Nuestros ojos fijos en el otro, los suyos con un velo de éxtasis, y nuestros labios se encuentran de nuevo, suspiros y gemidos quedando atrapados en la boca del otro.

De pronto la ola eléctrica se levanta sobre mí y me recorre por completo, mi cuerpo contrayéndose involuntariamente un par de veces a su alrededor, y mi boca deja escapar un gemido ahogado. Aún envuelta en una bruma de placer, lo veo ante mí, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, sólo un suspiro, antes que se deje caer sobre mí para luego rodar hacia mi lado, con la respiración agitada.

Me acomodo contra su pecho, con la sensación de su cuerpo en el mío aún fresca, todavía recordando su tacto y la reacción eléctrica que en mí produjo. Juego con su piel, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, idéntica a la que me cubre a mí. Sus ojos están cerrados y una leve sonrisa curva sus labios. —Te amo—me susurra suavecito. Nos quedamos así, envueltos el uno en el otro, hasta que llega la mañana.

Los años pasan y nos acostumbramos cada vez más el uno al otro. Conversamos sobre las cosas que nos pasan en el día, pero en general no necesitamos hablar para comprendernos. Las pesadillas se hacen esporádicas, pero nunca se van del todo. Esas noches, él me vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos como antaño, cuando éramos a penas unos niños asustados. Hay días en los que no consigo levantarme porque no encuentro un motivo para hacerlo. Peeta no dice nada, sino que se tiende a mi lado a dormir una siesta o juega con mi cabello. Él sigue teniendo que controlar sus ataques, agarrándose fuerte de alguna silla o saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, para volver en menos de 2 minutos siendo nuevamente el mismo.

Llevamos unos cinco años de casados la primera vez que lo menciona. Suave, en mi oído, como un secreto, Quiere que tengamos hijos. Yo me petrifico a su lado y le digo lo poco seguro que es el mundo, lo frágil que es nuestro país, el temor de que vuelvan los juegos... Él sólo me calma y me besa.

—Tienes razón, no estamos listos—me dice simplemente. Y sé que no escuchó nada de lo que dije. Pero le agradezco que no insista. Al menos no de inmediato.

La pregunta la hace de cuando en cuando, uno que otro mes, con sus hermosos ojos azules implorantes pero el desplante tranquilo. Suele mencionar que le gustaría una pequeña Katniss, riéndose, para luego mirarme y buscar en mí el mismo anhelo. Al principio me molesta y me enfado por los comentarios, salgo de la habitación y no le vuelvo a hablar hasta que me gana de nuevo en la noche con sus besos y sus caricias. Con el paso del tiempo me entristece su súplica.

La menciona una vez y no insiste ante el rechazo. Luego espera semanas antes de volver a preguntar, con la esperanza de que cambie de opinión. Pero nunca se enfada ante mi negativa, nunca me presiona. Y eso lo hace aún peor. Sería más fácil molestarme con él si no fuera tan comprensivo. Especialmente cuando sé cuánto desea tener un hijo y lo buen padre que podría ser. A veces lo veo en la panadería atendiendo clientes, siempre con un regalo cuando hay un pequeño, y veo en él la memoria de su padre. Esas noches lo recibo con discursos sobre los peligros del mundo, lo imposible que puede ser proteger a los niños y el miedo que aún me producen los juegos. Él me escucha tranquilamente y luego me envuelve en sus brazos, haciéndome olvidar por completo los temores. Y así pasa otro mes, otro año.

Eventualmente la petición se hace menos frecuente, con momentos en que llego a olvidarme de su anhelo y puedo disfrutarlo para mi sin remordimientos. Pero siempre vuelve y me recuerda que las ganas permanecen allí. Una noche ya no es sólo él quien saca el tema a colación.

—¿Y cuándo me darán un sobrinito?—Haymitch nos mira durante la cena, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Yo lo miro sorprendida, las palabras atrapadas en mi garganta.

—¿Sobrino? A tu edad sería más bien nieto que sobrino—se burla Peeta sin darle mayor importancia. Lo siento mirarme brevemente antes de agregar: —Todavía no queremos tener hijos—miente. Soy yo quien no quiere.

—¡Bah, que tontería!—Haytmitch resopla, lanzando una mano al aire en un gesto de exasperación. Pero el tema muere allí. Y lo agradezco.

Ya en la cama vuelve a mí la culpa de negarle lo que tanto desea. Me siento de pronto agobiada por la idea de que está unido, atrapado, con una mujer que no es capaz de darle el hijo que tanto desea, que se merece. Y el saber que sería un excelente padre sólo hacer crecer ese nudo que me cierra la garganta. Me siento egoísta pero no puedo hacer a un lado mis temores.

Sin previo aviso los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y la garganta de unos horribles sollozos. Intento apagarlos contra la almohada, pero no ha pasado un minuto cuando siento sus manos fuertes acariciar mi cabello un momento antes de que sus brazos me levanten hacia él para acurrucarme y mecerme. Me pregunta varias veces qué me sucede pero los sollozos me dificultan el poder explicarme.

—Yo... sólo... lo siento... no puedo... sé que... tú... pero, yo... —intento. Peeta me mira entre divertido y preocupado, claramente sin entender una palabra. —Cálmate, Katniss. Después me explicas—me dice y me aprieta contra su pecho con más fuerza. Eventualmente las lágrimas ceden y mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad.

—Lamento tanto no poder darte lo que quieres—le confieso. Peeta me mira con el ceño fruncido y empieza a sacudir la cabeza, pero yo continúo: —No. Tú serías un excelente padre, pero la sola idea de volver a sentir lo que sentí cuando Prim... cuando...

—Katniss, no, por favor—me interrumpe. —Yo entiendo perfectamente. Y no se trata de eso. Nunca jamás querría que tuvieras un hijo mío solo por complacerme. Yo quiero que tengamos un hijo, pero ambos debemos quererlo. Y soy capaz de esperarte lo que sea necesario hasta que cambies de opinión.

—¿Y si nunca cambio de opinión?

Lo miro preocupada. Esa es la realidad más segura y creo que ambos lo tenemos claro. Sin embargo, temo que ésta pueda ser lo que finalmente lo aleje de mí.

Peeta sólo se encoje de hombros. —No importa. Porque te tengo a ti—me dice y comienza a besarme en toda la cara—y eso es más que suficiente.

Sus besos son tiernos, pero no hacen más que confundirme. Una vez más es capaz de sacrificar hasta sus sueños por mí, entregármelo todo. Me siento terriblemente culpable cuando me envuelve en sus brazos. Esta vez ni el calor de su cuerpo ni el placer de su tacto me hace olvidar lo que le estoy robando.

Después de esa noche, Peeta no vuelve a mencionar el tema por largo tiempo. Y aunque esto podría ser un descanso, lo cierto es que ya es muy tarde. Ya no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la culpa. Lo pienso e intento ilusionarme con la idea, pero resurgen en mí la ansiedad y el temor; se me aprieta el pecho y me falta el aire al imaginarme que alguien vendrá por mí o que culparán a nuestros hijos por mis errores de la arena, de los juegos, de la guerra.

Han pasado ya 12 años desde el fin de la guerra, pero aún temo que vengan por mí y me juzguen por haber matado a Coin. A veces siento ruido afuera de la casa y pienso que vienen por mi. O estando en el bosque, que ya no está prohibido para quien quiera aventurarse en él, escucho pasar un aerodeslizador y, sin alcanzar a pensar que probablemente es algún político viajando entre los distritos, me escondo entre los árboles, con el corazón galopando en mi pecho. Hasta caminando en el pueblo, donde mucha gente es nueva y me es desconocida, me imagino que alguien vendrá y me obligará a volver al Capitolio.

Cuando volví al 12 hace años no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera ocurrirme. Esperaba que vinieran por mí casi como una alternativa a tener que seguir atrapada aquí, poder morir para escapar del dolor que me dejó el perder a Prim, a mi madre, a Peeta, a Gale, a todos... Pero con el tiempo, y pese a mi pronóstico, el sentimiento se fue disipando y una luz de esperanza lo cubrió todo. Esperanza que me trajo Peeta.

Pero aún hoy, esta felicidad que siento con él en los días buenos se ve velada por el temor de que todo me pueda ser arrebatado. Y la idea me asusta más hoy de lo que me asustaba perder la vida en los juegos o en la guerra, pues no me siento capaz de volver a levantarme otra vez, lejos de Peeta, encerrada en una celda del Capitolio pagando por mis crímenes.

Cuando ese temor me envuelve, voy a la panadería y me abrazo a la espalda de Peeta mientra él hornea. Él sólo se gira y me abraza de vuelta, sin necesidad de preguntarme qué sucedió para entender. Creo que lo ve en mis ojos. Así que me sostiene y me besa hasta que el temor pasa.

Una tarde de las que corrí del bosque, huyendo de un aerodeslizador, me fui como tantas veces en busca de su abrazo. Él me sentó en la meza de su oficina y me llevó una taza de chocolate caliente y unas tiernas galletas con formas de animales. Se quedó un rato acariciándome el cabello mientras me tomaba el chocolate. Lo miré entre sorbos, con la mirada perdida, mirando sin mirar en dirección de la galletas.

—Oye—le dije, dejando a un lado la taza y hundiendo mi mano en su cabello rubio. Esto lo sacó de su trance y me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Hola—me respondió, inclinándose para besarme. Me dejé hundir en el olor a canela y eneldo, mezclado con el aroma caliente del pan recién horneado.

—Gracias—le susurré en cuanto sus labios dejaron los míos. —¿Por qué—me preguntó riéndose. —Por ser tú—y le rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Y fue en ese momento, en la tibieza de sus brazos que logré sentirme increíblemente bien, segura. Quizás es tan irracional como mi miedo que todavía me puedan llevar al Capitolio o que deberé volver a la arena, pero de pronto sentí que con él a mi lado todo va a estar bien, que no hay motivo para tener miedo.

Ese día todo cambia pero no digo nada. Temo ilusionarlo y luego cambiar de opinión cuando vuelvan mis miedos. Paso bastante tiempo en el bosque, pensando más que cazando. Cuando viene la ansiedad y el temor me obligo a pensar en él, en cómo siempre me ha protegido, como tantas veces salvó mi vida: el pan, el diente de león, los juegos, el compromiso falso, el vasallaje... incluso durante la guerra, afectado por el veneno de rastrevíspulas cuando nos alertó del bombardeo en el 13, cuando me impidió suicidarme al asesinar a Coin, cuando regresó y me despertó de la catatonía en que me dejó la muerte de Prim... Y aún hoy, las noches en que me salva de las pesadillas, los días en que me rescata de los lúgubres recuerdos.

Converso con el Dr. Aurelius por teléfono, con quien ya no tengo que hablar regularmente pero a quien puedo llamar cuando me siento abrumada. Me dice que es bueno que me enfoque en las cosas buenas, en los actos de bondad que he visto. Hago listas en mi mente, no sólo las de Peeta, sino todas las que veo a diario. Esto me ayuda a ahogar la angustia y da espacio a la esperanza de momentos felices que pueden venir.

Ya llevamos 15 años juntos cuando se lo digo. Una mañana en el desayuno lo miro a los ojos y sin rodeos le digo que quiero que tengamos un hijo. Se demora tanto en reaccionar que empiezo a dudar si me escuchó cuando se levanta, cruza la distancia entre nosotros y me alza de la silla como si no pesara más de 5 kilos. Una risa nerviosa se escapa de mi garganta. Peeta me cubre de besos y sin más palabras me lleva en brazos a nuestra habitación.


	9. Nuestros Miedos

_**IX**_

_**Nuestros Miedos**_

Pensaba que había controlado el temor hasta que lo sentí moverse dentro mío. Mi abdomen recién está protruyendo y en el hospital del distrito los médicos insisten que está creciendo sano y fuerte. Para seguir con las tradiciones con las que crecimos—antes que llegaran todas estas nuevas tecnologías que en nuestra infancia sólo estaban disponibles para la gente del Capitolio—pedimos no saber el sexo del bebé hasta el momento en que nazca. Peeta está increíblemente emocionado y se pasa todo su tiempo libre pintando murales en la habitación que va a ser de nuestro bebé.

Pero no es hasta ese momento, en que siento un movimiento extraño, foráneo, que me doy cuenta de lo real que es. Está vivo, dentro mío, este pequeño ser mitad Peeta y mitad yo. Nuestro hijo. Se mueve y vuelve la ansiedad. Empiezo a temer el momento en que llegue el día que deba salir de mi cuerpo y ya no pueda ser más un escudo para él.

A medida que pasan las semanas me atemoriza alejarme mucho de la casa. Dejo de cazar y empiezo a pasar mucho tiempo con Haymitch, quien dejó la bebida en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada. Yo descanso en su sala de estar mientras él se entretiene contándole historias, pequeñas anécdotas de estos últimos 15 años, a través de mi abdomen.

Todas las noches le canto y Peeta se acurruca a mi lado, acariciando el bulto de mi abdomen que cada semana crece más. Le cuenta de su día y luego se despide buenas noches con un beso en mi abdomen y uno en mis labios. Las pesadillas se hacen más frecuentes y ahora sólo giran en torno al bebé. Generalmente es un niño rubio, con los mismos ojos azules de Peeta, que me es arrebatado de los brazos en el hospital. Intento ir por él, seguir su llanto, pero las piernas me fallan y continúo cayéndome. De pronto me veo envuelta en la extraña niebla del vasallaje y me desespero a no poder correr hacia el llanto que cada vez se aleja más.

Me despierto bañada en sudor, llorando desconsoladamente, acurrucada en los brazos de Peeta, quien ya me está meciendo e intentando calmarme. Y al volver a dormirme, me aferro a su promesa de que fue sólo un sueño, que ya todo está bien.

Cuando llego a aventurarme al pueblo, la gente me detiene para felicitarme y preguntarme cuánto me falta. En las tiendas, los dueños insisten en tratar de regalarme cosas que yo rehúso con la mayor amabilidad posible, pero creo que varios se ofenden ante mi rechazo.

—¿Por qué te enojaste tanto con la señora de la carnicería? —se ríe Peeta de mi una noche. Me doy cuenta de que han llegado a sus oídos los comentarios sobre mi mal humor.

—No dejaba de insistirme que no tenía que pagar por el pavo que estaba comprando—le digo todavía molesta con su sonrisa burlona. Como ya no estoy cazando, he tenido que ir a comprar la carne a la carnicería cada vez más seguido y ahora es ella quien me provee de carne en vez de la situación inversa en la que nos relacionábamos hace sólo unos meses.

Peeta me mira con sus ojos azules brillando de alegría, como se ha hecho costumbre durante estos meses. Le da un aspecto más jovial que el que normalmente tiene, uno que no tenía desde antes de los juegos. Me molesta de pronto lo guapo que se ve, así que aparto la vista antes que las hormonas me hagan buscar en él caricias y besos. Decido voltear mi atención al plato de comida que tengo al frente y el pavo que veo me recuerda porqué estoy molesta.

—¿Y era necesario gritarle y salir dando un portazo?—insiste él. No le contesto, ni lo miro. Siento que la sangre me hierve de rabia. Siento como una de sus manos viaja desde su lado de la meza hacia mi mano, así que la retiro inmediatamente hacia mi regazo. —Katniss—me llama con su tono de voz tranquilo. No contesto así que insiste: —Katniss—esta vez arrastra la palabra y endulza la voz, irritándome aún más.

—¡Basta!—le digo mirándolo de pronto. Está mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando suprimir la sonrisa que asoma por sus comisuras. Sus ojos no ocultan lo divertido que está con toda la situación. El ruido que hago para demostrar mi exasperación no hace más que hacerle soltar una carcajada.

—¡Vamos, Katniss!—se ríe poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí. Me volteo para darle la espalda, pero lo siento ponerse de cuclillas a mi lado. De pronto, sus manos están sobre mi regazo y comienza a atacarme con cosquillas por los costados. Intento reprimir la risa sin mucho resultado. Vencida, me giro hacia él y lo beso. Esto logra detener el movimiento de sus brazos que me envuelven rápidamente en un feroz abrazo.

—Lo siento. No sé que me pasa—le susurro a sus labios, avergonzada de la rabia que sentía hace menos de un minuto, pero que ahora se ha disipado por completo. En su lugar, mi pecho se aprieta y las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos.

—¡Ay, no llores!—me dice abrazándome de nuevo con fuerza. —¡Son las hormonas! ¿Recuerdas que los doctores nos explicaron que esto podía suceder?—su voz es dulce y suave, a la vez que me llena de besos intentando hacerme sentir mejor.

—¡Me estoy volviendo loca!—le suelto bruscamente con horror. Peeta se aparta y lanza otra carcajada. Lo miro herida un rato, pero eventualmente no puedo reprimir la risa yo misma.

Me vuelvo tan gigante que dejo de poder verme los pies y pararme de las sillas se vuelve una tarea casi imposible. Mi mal humor persiste pero Peeta se lo toma con gran paciencia, lo que sólo hace que suelte más lágrimas.

Cuando llega el momento es Haymitch quien me lleva al hospital. Se lo agradezco pero llamo a gritos a Peeta durante toda la hora que tarda en llegar. Su cara está roja del esfuerzo de venir corriendo y tiene una expresión mezcla de miedo y emoción. Sus ojos azules brillan por las lágrimas que amenazan con caer por sus mejillas. Ni Peeta ni Haymitch se separan de mi lado las 12 horas en que espero que llegue el momento entre los fuertes dolores del parto.

A medida que pasan las horas, el temor y la angustia empiezan a ganarme la batalla y ya ni los brazos de Peeta logran espantarlos. No es hasta el momento en que me entregan a la pequeña bebé con la piel color olivácea como la mía con una gran mata de cabello oscuro que empiezo a recobrar la calma. Pero es cuando abro los ojos y los veo, esos limpios ojos azules, que siento una marea de sentimientos nuevos fluir por mi cuerpo: felicidad, amor, esperanza y paz. Paz.

Ni siquiera el bosque ni los brazos de su padre me habían podido devolver esa sensación perdida hace tantos años cuando falleció mi padre. De pronto me siento completa.

No quiero separarme de ella, pero estoy tan exhausta que dejo que Peeta la tome de mis brazos. Sé que él la protegerá. Lo último que veo es a Peeta meciéndola dulcemente al lado de mi cama antes de dejarme caer en un sueño plácido y reparador.

Cuando despierto me demoro en comprender lo que mis ojos están viendo. Su rostro está más delgado, su cabello antes dorado está actualmente casi completamente cano y me parece que es más baja de lo que la recordaba. Pero los ojos azules son los mismos. Me incorporo en la cama con la sorpresa aún en mi cara al ver que junto a mi está mi madre, a quien no veía hace 16 años.

No logro reaccionar, sino que es ella la que avanza hacia mi abrazándome y murmurando sus felicitaciones hundida en mi cabello. Siento que debería estar enojada por su abandono, por su debilidad, pero me siento tan contenta de verla que la dejo abrazarme mientras lloramos en silencio. Sólo nos separamos cuando llega Peeta con la enfermera y mi pequeña hija... ¡mi pequeña hija! El pensamiento de pertenencia de este ser perfecto me llena el pecho de orgullo, de felicidad y de tantos otros sentimientos que mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

Mientras la observo alimentarse de la leche que emana de mis pechos, mi madre habla por primera vez: —¿Han pensado en algún nombre?

Levanto la cabeza y veo que mi madre mira a Peeta, quien tiene su mirada fija en los desesperados intentos de la pequeña de beber más. Con una expresión de increíble dulzura responde: —Hemos discutido varios, pero preferimos esperar a conocerla para elegir uno.

Luego me mira a mí sonriendo: —¿Qué opinas de Lavender?

Yo miro a nuestra pequeña y sonrío. Lavender. Pienso en la flor fragante, en el aceite que Prim y mi madre obtenían al molerla para usar en sus medicinas. Medicina para calmar la ansiedad. No podría haber pensado en un nombre más perfecto.

Mi madre se queda durante los primeros 3 meses de vida de Lavender y nos ayuda a Peeta y a mí a cuidar a la pequeña. Aprendemos con su ayuda a cambiar pañales, a curar salpullidos y cólicos, a dormir cuando ella duerme. Aunque en cuanto mi madre se va, empezamos a pasar las siestas de Lavender envueltos el uno en el otro.

Desde su nacimiento, casi como si nos estuviéramos demostrando gratitud por la creación de la pequeña, nos cuesta mantenernos alejados el uno del otro, casi como cuando recién nos casamos. Pero ahora, después de años de conocernos nos hemos vuelto más eficientes. Ya no debemos buscar con manos torpes el punto exacto donde el otro siente una ola inmensa de placer.

Es una tarde de primavera, durante la siesta de Lavender, que exhaustos y cubiertos de sudor, él me dice con una sonrisa maquiavélica: —¿Y cuánto quieres esperar para el próximo? —y aunque intento mirarlo enojada por el poco aprecio a lo mucho que me demoré en aceptar tener a Lavender y lo terrible que fue para mi el embarazo, sé que sabe lo feliz que soy ahora que la pequeña está aquí. Y que me va costar negarme por mucho tiempo.

A medida que Lavender crece nos empieza a costar cada vez más deshacernos de Haymitch, quien se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en nuestra casa jugando con ella. En su primer cumpleaños decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta y recibimos de visita a mi madre y de Annie Oddair. Su hijo Finnick, a quien no veíamos hace más de 10 años, está ya hecho todo un adolescente. El sólo verlo me hace temblar con los recuerdos de mutos y la guerra, pues el chico que tengo al frente es la viva imagen de su padre. Peeta también nota el parecido y se retira rápidamente con un gesto de cabeza. Haymitch es el único capaz de mantener la calma y disculparnos, pero sé por la expresión de Annie que comprende perfectamente nuestras reacciones.

Hago lo posible por evitar al chico, en lo que afortunadamente Delly Cartwright me ayuda sin sospecharlo. A pesar de que somos prácticamente vecinos y que solemos vernos todas las semanas, el cumpleaños parece haberla alborotado y se pasa toda la tarde colgada de mi brazo contándome historias de cuando sus hijos tenían esa edad. No puedo evitar reírme un poco cuando veo al par de cabezas rubias agitarse en exasperación. Los gemelos ya tienen 10 años, pero ni con toda la energía de esa edad logran superar a su madre en viveza.

—¿Y han pensado en tener más? —me dice de súbito. La cabeza de Peeta, quien había estado conversando tranquilamente con Annie y su hijo Finnick, se gira hacia nosotros con una sonrisa muy atento a mi respuesta.

—Quizás el próximo año—le digo casi en un impulso, demasiado absorta en la felicidad del momento como para dejar lugar a mis dudas. La sonrisa de Peeta se hace aún más grande y me envía un beso. Cuando la fiesta termina y todos se van, sus brazos me rodean y me llena de besos antes de hundir su cara en mi cabello. Lavender camina apoyándose en la pared hasta que logra aferrarse a sus piernas, reclamándole atención.

—Hola, pastelito—le susurra, tomándola en brazos. Los observo mientras se la lleva a su habitación, ya siendo la hora de dormir. Al verla allí, aferrada al cuerpo de su padre, las piernas colgando relajadamente por entre sus brazos fuertes, pienso en Prim. En cómo hoy tendría 30 años, quizás con hijos propios. En cuánto amaría a la pequeña Lavender y le peinaría dos trenzas a los lados, atándolas con hermosos lazos de colores con la gracia con la que sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Pienso en mi padre, en sus manos fuertes y grandes, en sus hombros anchos en los que me colocaba cuando paseábamos por el bosque, hombros sobre los que Lavender nunca podrá viajar. Pienso en las canciones que me enseñó y que no podrá nunca enseñarle a mi hija, quien sólo podrá escucharlas de mí. Pienso en lo dulce y afectuoso que era conmigo y me pregunto cómo habría sido como abuelo.

Pienso también en el padre de Peeta, en sus hermanos, incluso en su madre. En toda la familia que la guerra nos arrebató no sólo a nosotros, sino también a ella. Mi madre viene sólo esporádicamente y con mucho esfuerzo. Haymitch es realmente lo más cercano que tiene a un abuelo, constantemente jugando con ella y consintiéndola en todo lo que puede.

Siento la ansiedad volviendo a mi pecho, por lo que repito mi lista partiendo por las cosas que vi hoy. Cómo Haymitch nos ayudó al vernos abrumados con la semejanza entre Finnick y su hijo a quien nunca conoció. Cómo Annie logró hacer bajar a Peeta de vuelta a la fiesta y hasta conversar con su hijo. Cómo los ojos de éste son del mismo color verde mar que su padre, pero el espíritu se asemeja más al de su madre, callado y tranquilo al jugar con Lavender. La lista sigue y sigue hasta que es interrumpida por Peeta que me llama para ir a la cama.

Cuando Lavender ya tiene dos años y empieza a cuidar a los gansos con su abuelo Haymitch, decidimos intentar tener otro hijo. Pero esta vez nos demoramos cerca de un año en lograrlo. Cuando por fin logro embarazarme, corro desde el hospital a contarle a Peeta quien me levanta por los aires como si pesara menos que una pluma haciendo reír a Lavender y a Haymitch.

Este embarazo es bastante más fácil de sobrellevar que el de Lavender, en parte por la misma presencia de la niña. En cuanto me siento abrumada por pensamientos oscuros sobre el regreso de los juegos o una caída del actual gobierno, sólo tengo que mirar sus limpios ojos azules—la viva imagen que los de su padre—para sentirme envuelta como en un bálsamo de paz y tranquilidad.

Incluso su nacimiento es menos doloroso y angustiante. Esta vez me acompañan Peeta y mi madre, Haymitch quedándose en la sala de espera con Lavender, quien espera ansiosa conocer a su nuevo hermano o hermana. El dolor es el mismo, pero el proceso es muchísimo más rápido. Lo único que no cambia es Peeta, quien tiene la misma expresión de terror y emoción que tenía el día que nació Lavender.

—¡Felicidades, es un niño!

La voz me parece lejana, pero el mensaje resuena dentro mío. Un niño. Me lo traen inmediatamente envuelto en una manta amarilla para que lo podamos ver. Peeta me besa la frente, empapada de sudor por el esfuerzo de soportar las contracciones y el pujar, pero yo apenas reacciono. Me colocan en mis brazos a un pequeño de piel rosada, con una suave y fina mota de pelo rubio. El hijo de Peeta, para quien hace ya tantos años desee un mundo distinto, un mundo sin juegos del hambre.

Un mundo como en el que vivimos hoy.

No es hasta que Peeta me seca las lágrimas de la cara que noto que estoy llorando. Dejo al bebé beber de mi leche por primera vez todavía aturdida con lo irreal de toda la situación. El recuerdo de ese deseo, ese último deseo cuando planeaba dar mi vida para que Peeta sobreviviera. El bebé en mis brazos, bebiendo frenéticamente, a salvo. Su hermana, llena de risas y canciones y bailes.

—Creo que debemos llamarlo como tu hermano—le dijo a Peeta, sin poder apartar la vista de nuestro pequeño, la viva imagen de cómo imagino fue su padre a esta edad. Lo siento mirarme con una pregunta silente. Le respondo: —Rye.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_Nota: Muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron este fanfic. Intenté apartarme lo menos posible del libro, considerando lo poco que hay en esas últimas páginas de Sinsajo. Le puse nombre a los niños, porque no me gusta que no tengan nombres, pero intenté mantener la tradición de nombres de vegetación y de la relación entre el significado del nombre y el rol del personaje. Por eso llame a la niña Lavanda—que de verdad tiene propiedades ansiolíticas—y al niño Centeno—por su vínculo con Peeta, el pan y en general el "nutrir"; además es casi-canon el llamar Rye a uno de los hermanos de Peeta. Espero que hayan disfrutado leer estos capítulos tanto como yo escribirlos. Cariños!_


End file.
